Brothers of Circuits
by Koili The Artist
Summary: Freddy was a normal animatronic, enjoying his life to the fullest with his brother. He knew that they had forged the best life they possibly could until something horrible changed everything, shattering the only reality and comfort he knew. -Completed!-
1. G'mornin!

His eyes lifted open. A bright light filled his sensors, and things he didn't understand. Nothing made sense. Colors swirled around him in odd fashions until they finally settled, turning into odd structures and masses in front of him.

A pinkish thing stood in front of him, observing him. The odd thing was dressed in dark blue garment with a weird flap on his head. It seemed proud of itself as it grinned, putting an odd metal object to his jaw. The thing twisted it a few times, before pulling away. After observing him for a moment, it walked away from him, bending over to mess with a small creaky box. The pink thing put the items that had just been on his jaw into it, standing up. It began yelling something he didn't understand.

"IT'S ALMOST DONE! BOSS, I'M GOING TO MY TRUCK TO GRAB SOME MORE THINGS!"

Curiously watching the odd pinkish thing walk off, he jolted a bit in surprise when he moved his own hand, lifting it to his own face for inspection. He tilted his head a bit, sniffing it. He moved his arm a few times, fascinated by every little thing

"G'mornin'!"

Hearing something he, again, didn't understand at all, he closed and opened his eyelids, still testing out his different body parts. Moving his head, his eyes widened when he spotted a gleaming gold body next to him. This one wasn't like the pink thing, his entire body shone brightly, even his eyes.

"You must be Freddy!" He smiled at Freddy, making the brown bear tilt his head. Freddy began opening and closing his mouth to imitate him. No sound came out, making the other one laugh. "You ain't finished yet, but you should be tomorrow. Later t'day, even! The humans just finished me yesterday, so if I'm right, they'll be puttin' your basic knowledge A.I. chip in, 'n your voice box last."

Humans? Freddy stared blankly at the other one, making him laugh more. "Don't be worryin' yerself none, you'll understand what I said later."

Guessing he was finished speaking, Freddy went back to opening and closing his own hand for enjoyment. The simple movements he could make astounded him, entertaining him to no end. He soon found out he could walk in circles, which he began doing. The gold one watched in amusement.

After a few more minutes of silly, monotonous movements on Freddy's part, the pink thing returned-"human", this time with another one. The new human was a heavyset one, a thick cylinder hanging from his mouth. It filled the air with smoke, once again making Freddy curious.

"So much for A.I., hmm?" The new human spoke, looking at the original human. The original one laughed sheepishly, looking at Freddy. "Ah, he's not finished. Once he's done, he'll be able to do a variety of things, just like his pal over there."

"For your job's sake, I sure hope so." The new human took a puff of his cylinder, a cloud of smoke coming out of it and his mouth.

"Um, ha. Yes, sir..." The human averted eye contact with the larger human, shuffling around in the box. Taking out a few items, he walked over to Freddy and carefully stopped him from spinning. Shutting him down momentarily, he removed the head of his exoskeleton, wiring in various chips and circuit boards. Making sure they were fixated properly, the human placed his head back on, flipping the switch.

Freddy's eyes opened once again, taking in his surroundings with ease, this time. Letters, words, and _knowledge_ filled his head. It made him dizzy. Looking over at both humans, he stared down at the one that created him. His A.I. told him it was an electrician. Carefully reaching his arm out, he patted the human's head. The human laughed quietly, making the boss-man raise an eyebrow.

"Impressive, but can he speak?"

"Most defiantly! Speak, learn phrases, comprehend, and understand us."

The boss-, the CEO scoffed, looking over the two animatronics carefully. "Hmf, 'comprehend' is a bit of a stretch."

"Believe me, sir. They can."

After a bit more of talking, the electrician tweaked up Freddy's arms and ears, making sure they all could move correctly. Soon, both humans left, leaving the two animatronics alone.

Freddy looked up at the other bear, tilting his head. Still unsteady on his feet, he began wobbling over to him, opening his mouth. He said the first words that had been entered into his A.I., opening his mouth carefully.

"...Freddy F-Fazbear's Pizza?"

Surprised by his own voice, he reached up and patted his own muzzle. He didn't have as much of a drawl as the other animatronic's voice did, and it was slightly deeper. Looking to the other animatronic for answers, he watched him shrug.

"Yep, I'm guessin' it's some place that them there children come to eat at."

Wanting to ask what a child was, he quickly searched his A.I. circuit. Finding that it was a young human, he nodded to himself. Searching for another answer, he didn't find it. Looking up at the gold bear, he stuttered, getting used to his voice box.

"Well...i-if I'm Freddy, then whaa-at's your n-ame?"

"Ah, my name?" Pondering for a moment, the gold one took a step forward, walking around the room. He picked up an empty pizza box, sniffing it. He snorted quietly at the scent of old cardboard and grease.

"They've been callin' me Golden Freddy. I think we're mascots for this place. Guess that kinda makes us brothers of circuits, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hello, long time no see! I actually feel kind of embarrassed posting this. I only proof-read it twice.

This AN will be a bit long, since I want to explain. What you just read was the first chapter for "Brothers of Circuits", as you can tell. I know it's short; I'm actually posting it **way** ahead of schedule, just to test the waters of the text FNaF fandom. It's going to be a story following Freddy's life from the moment of creation to a little while past the first game.

This story was something I thought up on a whim, and decided to put more detail in it due to bordom. It's nothing too serious, just a detailed version of some silly chain theories of mine. If I continue past chapter three, it'll go up until the end of the first game. I'm guessing 12-13 chapters if I'm lucky. What you'll be reading will be a **fan theory **story, using canon elements. Even if everything is confirmed non-canon, it'll still be a part of my fandom for FNaF. As I'm typing, FNaF 2 was only announced a little while ago. Hardly ANY information at all is out at the time. So, please don't correct me on anything after the game is out~

The story will be quite stupid, so brace yourselves.

I'm open to all reviews, good and bad. You'll get a shout-out in the next chapter either way!


	2. The New Addition

"An' make sure y'all remember to try the new cheese sticks on your way out!" Golden's preset audio declared, while he wiggled his ears.

The children cheered. The parents chuckled in amusement, while some laughed. The humans loved them both, and they loved the humans. Well, Golden did, at least.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been open for nearly a year. Popularity was booming; kids from far and wide came to see the singing bears. The children were mesmerized by them.

Golden loved nothing more than to perform for everybody, while Freddy was slightly more shy. He would rather hide away. Golden was the only reason why Freddy could ever dream of performing, otherwise he'd completely freeze up and not be able to move. His older 'brother' relaxed him.

Freddy wasn't sure how he did it; being the main singer. He only had to worry about rare back-up lyrics, his guitar, and his trademark musical box tune, "The Toreador March".

Lowering his guitar, he looked to Golden, eyeing the humans. The two animatronics spoke in only beeps and clicks to each other, so the customers couldn't understand.

"Golden," Freddy spoke quietly, looking across the restaurant. "How are you able to sing so loudly in front of them all? I still don't understand. Even when I only play my tune my throat locks up and I have trouble moving."

Laughing to himself, Golden looked over at Freddy while waving at some children, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't; it just feels natural. Don't it feel natural to 'ya?"

Freddy froze up when a little girl walked up to them, studying them carefully. He stood in place, almost tempted to hide behind Golden, or run. He hated when they got too close. "No, not really..."

"You'll get the hang of it soon a'nuf." Smiling at Freddy after he spoke, Golden looked down at the little girl as she patted him. He let out a low, clicking whir, almost as if he was purring.

"Howdy, little girl!" Golden spoke his preset line in a clear, accented English, smiling. She squealed happily, saying something while hugging Golden. Freddy still had difficulty understanding them, even after a year of listening to their conversations day in and day out.

Freddy watched cautiously as she came up to him, patting him next. He flinched, backing up. He made a whirring noise himself, but it sounded more like his gears were having trouble turning over. She looked frustrated for a moment, but seemed satisfied. She skipped off back to her parents after a moment or so. Freddy relaxed when she left, and he looked to Golden.

"Freddy, 'ya really gotta loosen up a bit. They're just humans, they can't do anythin' to 'ya! Remember, they're here JUST to meet us! Do 'ya think they'd come here just to get a bite of horribly made pizza?"

Taking Golden's advice and words to heart, he nodded slowly, sighing inwardly. He really didn't like people. Suddenly, the curtain on their stage shut. The intercom announcement that the restaurant was closing soon sounded out, making Freddy let out a sigh of relief. Golden frowned slightly at him. "C'mon, I promise I'll help 'ya practice!"

"Practice what?" Freddy looked at him in confusion, walking away from their standing position on the platform into the back stage room. Golden followed tout de suite.

"Y'know, singin' and talkin' in front of the humans! Performin'!" His gold counterpart seemed excited to help him, speed walking to keep up with the brown bear. They entered the kitchen [much to the horror of the chefs], involuntarily making them all panic and scream out in initial shock. They all calmed down soon, breathing sighs of relief at the fact they were harmless. They still just weren't used to seeing the huge robots wandering at their own free will.

One chef handed Golden a left over slice of pizza as they walked past, knowing that they could use food as fuel. Golden tipped his hat in a mechanical fashion, showing his teeth a smile. "Thank 'ya kindly!" He once again spoke in clear English. Freddy stayed quiet, walking stiffly next to Golden. The chefs watched them leave. He didn't like being watched at all.

As they exited the kitchen, Golden ripped the slice in half, handing Freddy the half with the crust. Freddy took a small bite, immediately feeling more energized as it hit his fuel tank.

Freddy stayed silent as they walked. Golden began staring at him in return, not looking away or blinking. Freddy stared back for a moment before sighing in defeat. He stopped walking, letting his shoulders drop. "I'll give it a shot for you, Golden. I guess it can't hurt anything."

"A'tta boy!" Patting Freddy on the back [which resulted in loud, ear-grating metal clanging], he walked ahead of him towards a door, grinning. "C'mon, we can start in the basement, the humans never go in there."

"Why the basement? Isn't that where they keep the pepperoni?" Freddy followed without hesitation despite his questioning, waiting for Golden to be far enough away so they wouldn't trip on each other. "Why not the stage?"

"Darn tootin'! I only see the humans in here durin' the mornin', so we don't got nuttin' to worry 'bout. As 'fer the stage, there's still too many humans out. We can use it tonight!"

This made Freddy nod in agreement. It made sense to him. They both made they way to the bottom of the staircase, being careful not to misstep and collide into each other or a wall. The room smelled of just-cleaned freshness and spiced meat due to the meat grinder and cured meats being there. Both of them looked around, until they spotted something they never thought they would.

Sitting in a chair across the room, the same electrician that had created them, hunched over a table. He was melding some metal pieces together, and then bolting them to make sure they wouldn't fall apart. Hearing the footsteps of the bears, he turned off his blowtorch and lifted up his protective mask, looking at them. "Well, hello boys! Long time no see! C'mere, got a thing to show 'ya."

Curiously, Golden walked forward first, while Freddy stayed behind. Golden tilted his head at the table, before making excited beeps and whirs. He happily looked back to Freddy, waving him over. "C'mere, it's okay!"

Still cautious, Freddy made his way soon enough, looking at the table in awe.

Upon it laid an unpainted an almost unrecognizable exoskeleton, only half done. It was just finally starting to come together. The endoskeleton was across the room on a hanger, different parts holding it into the air safely. Golden went over to it to inspect it, gingerly touching it. His ears drooped when it didn't react, looking back to Freddy, the electrician and the exoskeleton.

The electrician was fumbling around for a paper of the concept design, pulling it out of his pocket. Handing it to Freddy, he turned around, looking over his unfinished work. "This little guy is going to be a new mascot! Not a replacement, but a friend, I guess you could say!"

Freddy unwrinkled the paper and tilted his head at it, sniffing it. He handed it to Golden in confusion, unable to disipher what it was. Golden looked at it as well, making confused clicking noises. The electrician laughed quietly.

"It's a rabbit."

* * *

><p>The next few days were pure torture for the brothers. They would perform like normal during the day, and do their daily duties. However, the moment the restaurant closed its doors to the public, the brothers would race each other down to the basement to see if their new friend was finished.<p>

They formed a habit of lingering around the electrician, watching over his shoulder as he worked on the exoskeleton. They watched the new animatronic become more recognizable by each day. By the end of the week, it was finally painted completely, and was started to be put onto its endoskeleton.

Golden and Freddy could hardly wait.

On one of the final days of it being in production, the electrician got up early, confusing the bear mascots. He began to pack up, yawning. "All I gotta do is add his A.I. chip tomorrow, and it'll be done." Picking up his bag, he looked at their begging faces, shaking his head. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere. I'll get to work on it early tomorrow."

Both bears watched helplessly as he left, bidding them both a goodnight. They both groaned in anguish when they heard the door shut. They both slumped against the walls simultaneously, sliding to the floor. As they did so, Golden grunted and stood back up. He muttered something about not liking to sit, looking at the table.

"Ugh, why do we have to wait?" Freddy whined in agitation, looking to Golden.

Golden shrugged, huffing. "I dunno. Ask 'im yerself."

Freddy froze up and vigorously shook his head 'no'. Golden chuckled quietly at his reaction.

Both of them went quiet and watched the new animatronic carefully, wondering if it'd wake up just yet. When it didn't, Freddy moved forward slowly. Golden raised an eyebrow when Freddy spotted the toolbox the electrician had left. He grabbed it and shuffled around in it, pulling out various tools and circuit boards.

"Freddy, what are 'ya doin'?"

Walking over to the lifeless animatronic, he glanced at Golden, holding up a wrench. "What does it look like? I want to meet it _now._"

Shakily removing the skull of the animatronic's exoskeleton, he couldn't help but to feel a little sick at the sight of the bare wires. Taking some tweezers, he attempted to attach the main A.I. chip, trembling a bit.

"Hey-hey, Freddy, don't do that. You'll shock both you AND the new'n." Golden quickly came to Freddy's aid, taking the tweezers and the chip. "I'll do it, save yerself from bein' fried."

Focusing, Golden carefully attached it to their new companion himself, his red eyes locked on the wires in concentration. He stood completely unmoving, his hands and arms the only things showing that he was still active.

After almost four minutes of complete silence, a loud zap rung out and both Golden and Freddy lept backwards. The animatronic shot up, sitting up straight. Its head surveyed the area, glowing red dots the only thing they could identify as eyes. It spotted them, moving its jaw. It laughed at their horrified faces, starting to stand up.

"GREASE 'N PIZZA CHIPS, GET ITS HEAD ON! CAREFULLY!" Golden shouted to Freddy, who jumped in panic. Nearly dropping the exoskeleton's head, he managed to get a grip on it and hold it in position. Golden held onto the new mascot in place as Freddy carefully put the head back on, making it screech in discomfort.

"FREDDY, I SAID BE CAREFUL!"

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Growling quietly in annoyance, the new animatronic shoved them both away one by one, rubbing its own face after they were at a distance. It groaned in pain, blinking a few times. Looking them over for a few moments, it flopped backwards on the table, closing its eyes. "God, couldn't you have just _shut me off first?_"

"Ah, um. Guess that woulda been a smarter move." Golden half-whispered under his breath, sighing. Freddy wrung his hands, making some weak, anxious whirring noises. He slowly half-hid behind Golden, making Golden sigh. "Freddy, it's okay. It ain't gonna hurt you."

"I'm a _man. _Not an 'it'. Are you two blind?" The purple robot got up once the pain subsided, wobbling on his feet for a second. Stretching out, he let out a grunt, relaxing his joints. His voice had a mild New York accent to it, and he was actually _shorter _than both Golden and Freddy, not including his ears. His eyes were a dull red, almost pink, but not quite there.

After he calmed down from his initial bad start, he sped in front of Golden, shaking his hand violently. Golden was unfazed, but Freddy flinched at the sight of the contact.

"Heya, boys! The name's Bonnie. A'parently I'm here to endorse healthy eating for the 'lil tykes out there. Buy our low-fat ice cream!"

Freddy and Golden exchanged awkward glances before Bonnie went up to Freddy, gripping his hand firmly and shaking it. Freddy flinched and tensed up, trying to pull his hand away in response. Bonnie held a tight grip, smirking a bit. "Jumpy, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, and I'd appreciate it if you _stopped_." Yanking his hand away on the word 'stopped', he held it close to his body, giving Bonnie a slight glare. Bonnie wasn't intimidated. "Isn't Bonnie a girl's name, anyways?"

Giving him a hard look, Bonnie clacked his jaw, snorting quietly. "Y'must be Freddy Fazbear...if YOU'RE Freddy..." Bonnie trailed off while looking the mascot up and down, scratching his chin. "...Then who are _you_?" Looking over to Golden, he waited for an answer, looking around the basement. Spotting some curing meat, he hobbled over to it, poking it.

"Uh, they've been callin' me Golden Freddy aroun' these parts. The toy they make'a me is about a 100 to 1 chance 'ta get it in a prize bag." Golden readjusted his bowtie and hat, watching Bonnie carefully.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie studied the two, seeming amused. Sniffing the hunk of cured meat, he took a huge chunk out of it with his mouth, chewing it up easily. Golden and Freddy stared in disbelief at his boldness. The two of them hadn't dared to eat any of the stocked food unless it was given to them.

The rabbit caught their looks and stopped chewing, mouth still full. "What?"

Swallowing, he wandered around the room, leaving the two bears to stare at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello again! HUGE thanks to Chillaid (AntiGravityFox)'s proof-reading, I was able to crank this out a lot quicker than intended. My mind kind of turned to mush after re-reading it five times, so I needed outside help. Thank you!

I felt like everything was rushed, but I hope it doesn't seem _too _rushed.

I'd just like to say that yes, **Bonnie** **will be male **in this story. I believe Bonnie is male, due to being referenced as a "he" by Scott. I hope that this won't take away from the quality of my story.

Also, huge shout outs to LevitatingPiez and MegalexMaster for the reviews. It means so much to me that you both have so many kind words; you two are the reason why this chapter is out so quickly! Also, thank you everyone for all of the favorites!


	3. Bad Habits

After their rough start, they all hit it off fully the next day. Overjoyed with the new addition, the two bear brothers were determined to give Bonnie the best life possible. Even though Bonnie was just a marketing ploy by the boss for children to eat their "healthy" foods, they loved him either way. He was their brother, and they treated him like one.

The electrician was shocked to come back to find Bonnie up and about. He gave him a quick look-over, not seeing anything too wrong with his chips and circuits. He decided to leave them alone, and didn't tell anybody that Freddy and Golden were really the ones who finished him. There was only one thing wrong with him; his fuel indicator was messed up. Which meant he ate.

A lot.

The trio would stay up all night, forgetting sleep mode was necessary to keep their gears in tune. Even though they'd hurt like hell the next day. they still stayed up together, swapping made-up stories about their fantasy worlds made up completely of other animatronics, or what it would be like to be "real" animals.

If their energy would get low close to morning, they'd raid the kitchen of the pre-made pizzas for the next day, cheese, and any other food they could find. A little too often than they should have.

It slowly began escalating more and more to the point Freddy and Bonnie would empty out an entire cupboard alone. When the cupboards were empty, they started to eat from the refrigerators.

This caused some problems.

* * *

><p>"They ate all of the food AGAIN!" The head chef shouted, slamming the door to the refrigerator. Turning around and opening his mouth to speak to the manager, he was interrupted by cackling coming from Freddy and Bonnie, who were watching from the doorway. The chef slouched.<p>

"Look, I want these things to stop eating my supplies of food. Unless you want me to quit. Remember; No food, no chef. No chef, no food. No food, no restaurant. Capiche?"

Storming off, the manager looked at Bonnie and Freddy, who were smiling innocently. He rubbed his face. "Ugh, what are we going to do with you three?"

"Make sure to try our special cheese pizza!" Freddy said in his pre-recorded English, almost adding a mocking tone to it. Bonnie laughed in response.

Letting out a quiet groan while following the chef, the manager left the area to phone the electrician/mechanic, and the CEO, only known as "boss" by the animatronics and workers.

Freddy and Bonnie laughed, leaving the kitchen. Heading off to the closed-curtained stage, they smiled at Golden, who looked quite worried.

"Freddy, Bonnie, what'd I tell y'all? We _can't_ keep eatin' the food. I heard some workers talkin' about dismantlin' something'. Or someone. I think they're really mad."

The statement made Freddy's smile drop, while Bonnie scoffed at the idea. The bunny shrugged, crossing his arms. "Ha! Dismantle? What a load of hooey, do 'ya think they'd actually do 'dat? No! No us, no kids. No bears, no FazBEAR's pizza." Nodding to himself, he looked smug, making Golden sigh in annoyance.

"You don't get what I'm saying, Bonnie. I-"

"Ah, cheer up, Goldie-locks. I'll stop eating." Bonnie laughed at his own joke, looking to Freddy and then back to Golden. "Get it? 'Cause you're both bears? Like Goldie locks and the t-ahh, never mind. 'Ya got it."

After Bonnie started walking off, the rabbit looked back, calling out to them. "I'M GOING TO TO WATCH THE CHEFS, I'M REALLY BORED!"

Golden shook his head after Bonnie was out of sight, leaning against the wall. "His jokes are terrible, Freddy. And what he uses 'fer entertainment. "

Freddy laughed at that, nodding silently. "I know." He sat down next to Golden, leaning his back against the wall.

Looking down at Freddy, Golden sat next to him carefully, looking at the curtains. He was slightly stiffer than normal, and almost unsure if he should speak. "Freddy?"

"Yeah, Golden?"

Golden paused, staring down at his feet. Sitting still made him uncomfortable. "I've had a bad feelin' lately, but I've been 'fraid t' ask 'ya and Bonnie. Have y'all?"

Confused by this, Freddy stared at him, turning his attention fully to him. "What kind of bad feeling?"

"I dunno, l-like someone bad is hangin' around the restaurant. It's scarin' me." When Freddy didn't respond, he sighed, shrugging. "I-I know, kinda stupid. Never mind."

Freddy put a hand on Golden's shoulder as he began to get up, staring him in the face. Golden sat down again, looking at him in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I believe you. But no matter what happens, I'll protect you and Bonnie. I promise."

Golden laughed quietly, removing Freddy's hand. Standing up, he helped his brother up, looking at him. "A'nuf of the drama, brother. It's just a feelin', probably nothin' more. Anyways, it's my job to be protectin' y'all two boys. I'm oldest, remember?"

"Yeah, by a day!"

The two shared a laugh, and they walked off of the stage. Golden acted quickly, grabbing Freddy's arm before he could get too far. Giving him a serious look, he frowned, staring into his eyes.

"Promise me you won't eat any more of the human's food, unless it's given to you by a child or a worker. Understood?"

Freddy nodded instantly, patting Golden's hand. "Yeah, of course. I promise."

Going off to find Bonnie, they decided that they'd deal with whatever came their way as a family.

* * *

><p>The three animatronics watched the manager and CEO bring new people in every day after that. They'd talk to the new humans, send them away, then bring in a few more. The CEO and manager would look annoyed after sending them all away, converse, then leave again for the night. And on top of that, the restaurant was closed for a month. The boys heard the humans talking about thinks like "sanitation violations", "threat of shut-down", "bankrupt threats", and "not enough supplies". The restaurant was shut down during this period, and no more food supplies came in.<p>

The animatronics were incredibly bored without the children there, and without any food to eat. They would rest in sleep mode until they got too stiff. Bonnie and Freddy would usually try to do something completely off the wall to have some fun, basically ANYTHING to break the monotony, but they would promptly be stopped by Golden.

They would either be nagged out or scolded by him, then dragged back off to the stage. Freddy had stopped eating the food, while Bonnie continued. Nothing Golden said seemed to reach him, which frustrated the gold bear to near madness.

Freddy calmed down considerably since Golden had a few words with him. Bonnie continued his shenanigans, often getting Freddy caught in the middle of it. After a few escape plans (and attempts), both Golden _and _the manager were fully fed up with them. Golden continued to stop them when he could.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Fred! Over here!"<p>

Groaning groggily, Freddy opened his eyes slowly. Turning his head to the side to look at Bonnie, he sighed when he saw he was grinning.

"Ugn, what is it, Bon? Too early..." He muttered tiredly, rubbing his face. He was grabbed by Bonnie quickly and dragged.

"Keep quiet, Golden's still asleep. We can steal some food while he's out! We can try some of the new ice cream. Not low-fat, thank God."

Freddy barely registered his overly-hyper brother's words. Standing up straight when they stopped in the kitchen, he stretched, yawning. The scent of the kitchen DID make him hungry, after all.

"Nhh, alright. I guess it can't hurt, huh?"

"That's the spirit!"

Bonnie opened a freezer, grabbing some of the store's most expensive ice cream. Tearing the lid off, he dug his hand in, taking a huge scoop. Freddy did the same after his hand was out of the way, scooping up almost the entire bin's worth of the sugary cream.

"...And that is the type of stuff you need to look out for."

Both animatronics froze in place, looking over their shoulders. The manager stood behind them, arms crossed. A new human stood beside him, looking confused.

Both male robots exchanged looks, mostly of worry. The manager walked up to Bonnie, ripping the ice cream from him.

"They're completely harmless, so don't fe-"

"LOW-FAT ICE CREAM." Bonnie declared in English, interrupting the manager. Freddy cackled, finding it hilarious.

The manager stared at them, obviously unamused. He resumed talking after a few moments. "...So don't feel intimidated to leave your office to take something that they're not supposed to have from them. They're quite friendly."

Both animatronics smiled innocently as the new worker came up to them, studying them. He looked at their joints, from head to toe, frowning in concentration. Looking behind them for a second, he blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What about that one?"

"Oh, him?" The manager looked to Golden, who was in the doorway. Shrugging, he patted the man's back and turned around. "Ah, Golden Freddy? He barely leaves the stage at night, unless it's to keep the other two out of trouble, believe it or not. He's extremely docile! Now, follow me. I'll show you to your office. Golden, would you take care of Freddy and Bonnie for us?"

Both humans began to leave the kitchen. The new man took a quick look back to Golden before turning the corner, following the manager.

"BOTH OF Y'ALL, ON STAGE OUR STAGE. **NOW**. WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE TALK."

Freddy and Bonnie glanced at each other.

"Well, we're screwed. ...Get it? Because we're robots? Screwed?"

"You're not funny, Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hi, everybody! I apologize for the short/boring chapter. I feel like it's too short/just a filler chapter. Horribly short, ugh. Is it just me? Probably not.

I'm actually working on multiple chapters as I write the next ones in numerical order. The final chapter is finished, along with a few others. I actually finished this one before I wrote chapter 2, and I just finally went back and added detail. I guess I'm still kind of rusty. I'M SO UNORGANIZED, SOMEONE HELP ME.

Anywho, enough of my rambling!

I'd like to give a huge thanks to Chillaid (AntiGravityFox) for being my beta reader. The chapter wouldn't be up without her!

And also, a great big shout-out MegalexMaster and ChimeraNumber52 for the super kind reviews! Make sure to go check them and their stories out while Chapter 4 is in the works, you won't regret it!


	4. Go To Sleep

"Now, what did 'ya two boys learn?" Golden's arms were crossed, his eyes focused on both younger males. His voice had a stern and almost threatening tone to it, but it was hard to be detected, due to his personality. Only those who knew him well would have picked up on it.

The other two groaned quietly, throwing their heads back dramatically. They were both sitting on the floor of the stage in front of him, backs to the wall. Golden stood in front of them, expression stern and authoritative.

"Recite the rules, Freddy."

Sighing roughly, Bonnie facepalmed. Freddy did the same, and he rolled his eyes lightly. "Golden, come on! We've been at it for over it for an hour! Bonnie and I just want to play hide and seek."

"Freddy, now. Please."

The brown bear and the rabbit gave each other looks before Freddy dropped his shoulders. He sighed. "No eating the food unless it's given to you, no going outside, and no touching the humans unless otherwise noted. We know, you've told us a million times, Golden."

Seeming satisfied, Golden nodded to them, uncrossing his arms. "Attaboys. I just wanna make sure 'ya understand the severity of this situation. We could seriously get int'a trouble if we aren't good. I want ya'll on 'yer best behavior tonight. And again, no food stealin', or _scarin' anybody_." After giving Bonnie a harsh glare, the purple leporid rested his head in his hand, giving the bear an unamused look.

"Yeah, yeah. No scarin_'_. Got it."

"_Please, just listen to me..._" Muttering quietly under his breath, he sighed, turning his backs to them to stare at the curtain. "Now, you both _are_ allowed to wander, just don't get into any trou-"

"We know!" They both whine/shouted simultaneously. Golden smiled a bit at that, nodding. "Alright. I'm trustin' 'ya both. Be good 'fer me."

Bonnie ran off without a second glance, screaming something about hide and seek and pizza. He went the opposite way of the kitchen, quickly disappearing. Freddy was second to leave, but unlike Bonnie, he looked back at Golden. "Golden, are you sure you don't want to play with us? Bonnie's really good at hiding, I might need some help."

Shaking his head with a small smile, Golden glanced at Freddy fondly. "Sorry, lil' brother. It's best I stay here, just'n case the new guard needs me 'fer help of any kind."

Sighing and nodding, Freddy allowed his ears to droop. Golden noticed this and laughed quietly. "Don't be worryin' 'yerself none, it's just 'fer now. We can t'morrow mornin'. or even later t'night!"

Nodding at him, Freddy smiled a little, still feeling a bit sad. "Well, alright. See you later, Golden!" Waving Golden off, he walked in the same direction Bonnie had left in, quickly leaving the gold bear's sight.

Golden couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. Even though he was only a day older than Freddy, he could already feel a hard ware of nearly three years setting in. Freddy had so much more energy than he did. Closing his eyes to rest a bit, he sighed happily, relaxing a bit. Just nearly dozing off, he heard the camera whir.

Looking up at the camera near their stage, he stared into it, tilting his head. Knowing that the new guard was watching him, he waved awkwardly before returning to his relaxed state. He continued to watch it move up and down, from side to side. He raised an eyebrow at this.

When it reset to its default position, he shrugged to himself. Ignoring the oddness of it all, he yawned, closing his eyes again. He was probably just unused to having a guard there, that's why he probably felt so uneasy. He knew he'd get used to it. Hell, maybe they'd even become friends with the man.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, he heard someone walking near the stage. It wasn't heavy or loud enough to be Bonnie or Freddy, leading him to believe it was the night guard. Straightening up a bit, he waited. Sure enough, the man poked his head through the curtains. Jumping a bit at the sight of Golden, he made a quiet grunting noise. The man relaxed after a few seconds, hopping onto the stage.

Golden watched him carefully, smiling politely. He couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward, but he understood. Not everybody was allowed to see them up close. He'd be curious too if he worked a graveyard shift with creepy animal animatronics.

After studying the mascot for a moment, the man pulled out a tape measurer, measuring Golden's arms, legs and torso. Nodding quietly to himself, he let out a quiet 'hmm', looking at the bear's face.

Golden narrowed his eyes in a form of concentration. He stayed still when the man gently patted his head.

"Golden Freddy, why don't you follow me?" The man asked, his voice light and airy. Golden didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy.

"Come on, now..."

Looking to the direction that his brothers went into, he sighed. Before he could react, a looped rope was thrown around his head. The man tugged, his expression becoming frustrated.

Golden followed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Both brothers were laughing to themselves as they made their way back to the stage for the night. They were slightly disappointed that Golden didn't join their fun, but they forgave him. They agreed it wasn't a big deal, especially considering what was happening.<p>

Freddy rubbed his neck, his tiredness showing on his face. He sighed contentedly, smiling a little. "Bonnie, how are you so good at that game?"

"I'm a rabbit, what did 'ya expect?" He laughed a little, smirking. "We were born to blend in with our surroundings."

"Yeah, but you're an _animatronic_ rabbit. And on top of that, you're purple. Purple isn't camouflage."

"Says the bear with a top-hat and stupid bow-tie. You look so stupid. You're stupid, Freddy."

Pretending to be offended, Freddy lightly pushed Bonnie and laughed, racing him back to the stage. They nearly tripped on each other as they did so, half-falling over a few times. They shouted things at each other as they raced from the hall to the backstage room, finally arriving at their 'house'.

Freddy was only a few inches ahead of him when he stopped, staring around the empty stage. Looking back to Bonnie who had also stopped, his expression grew worried.

"Fred, where's Golden?" He asked, his large ears drooping a little. All amusement had drained from his normally-humorous voice almost instantly upon finding the empty platform. Freddy hid his own panic, trying to reason a bit.

"Bonnie, calm down. He couldn't have gotten far. It's only one building. Anyways, you know him, he's probably just out helping the guard patrol the exits! You know how teenagers like to try to break in from time to time. He just wants us to be safe."

"Y-yeah, you're right...H-has he ever left without telling you?" Semi-frantically, he searched around the stage for a moment. Not finding any sign of him, he frowned, looking back to Freddy. Freddy was obviously nervous not knowing where their older brother was. Getting off of the stage with a loud thud, he looked back at Bonnie.

"Only once. And because of that, I'm gonna go look for him. You stay here." Beginning to walk off, Bonnie stopped him, walking up behind him.

"I want to come too, Freddy! You never include me in anything like this." Bonnie watched him, pouting slightly. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"That's because nothing like this _happens._ The only time he left without telling me was when he went to the bathroom to empty his septic tank when he and I were a few months old."

Hastily walking off, he glared back at at Bonnie, who had started to follow. "NO. BAD BUNNY. STAY."

Leaving the area quietly, Bonnie smirked to himself, looking back in the direction Freddy had gone off in. "I'll show you bad bunny."

* * *

><p>"GOLD, WHERE ARE YOU?" Bonnie shouted out loudly, looking around. He double-checked the backstage, halls, the employee lounge room, and even the basement. Not spotting him anywhere, he huffed, crossing his arms. Surely Freddy had found him by now, and they were off somewhere. Probably back at the stage. Stopping in the kitchen for a break, he leaned against a wall, looking around. Glaring at the camera, then the shelves and cupboards, he smirked. He reached for the fridge slowly, and waited for a shout from the intercom. Nothing came.<p>

Finding it curious, he opened the fridge. He took out some cheesecake. No shouts, no scolding. He took a bite. Still nothing.

Sighing in annoyance, he decided to continue eating. It was no fun _not _getting into trouble. As he went for his second bite, he heard a loud, animatronic screech. Jumping slightly from surprise, he looked around, pin-pointing it to the office in the back where the new night guard was located.

Putting the cheesecake aside, he ran down the hall to the office, looking into the right-side entrance. Only catching a flash of an image, he yelped when the huge metal security door was slammed in his face without warning.

"Ah, 'shet!" Bonnie hissed out, nearly having his toes crushed. Looking around frantically, he ran around to the other side, passing Freddy on the way. Freddy backed into a wall to avoid being trampled, watching him. "BONNIE, WATCH IT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY!"

Not getting a response, he grunted and jogged after him. Catching up after the rabbit had stopped, he wheezed lightly, staring at him. Bonnie was staring through the office window, his paws pressed firmly against it. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie, stop watching the guard. You know he probably doesn't like it!"

"N-no, Freddy, he's doing something to G-Gold!"

"What?"

Pushing Bonnie aside in a very sibling-like fashion, he peered through the window. Taking a few seconds to adjust to the light of the room, his eyes widened in horror.

Golden was visibly turned off improperly, his jaw hanging slack. His head had several dents, as if he were hit incredibly hard with a blunt object. Wires were painfully protruding from different areas, cut and ripped.

The new guard was bent over, using very heavy-duty manual metal cutters and pliers. He gripped Golden's arm and showed visible strain before he finally ripped it off. The sounds were horrendous.

The man removed the endoskeleton to it and the wires before slipping it over his own arm. Seeming satisfied, he began attaching it back to Golden's body. Taking a small hammer after he was finished, he crushed the arm's endoskeleton beyond repair, putting it into a garbage bag. He looked up at the window once before doing a double take, staring at them. Slowly pressing the button on the intercom, he was silent before he finally spoke into it.

"Go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"G-G'mornin'!"<p>

Freddy and Bonnie awoke at the same time, looking over to Golden. Relieved that he was okay, they both fully got up, going over to him. He looked quite beat up, and his arm hung limply. He smiled at them nonetheless. "How a-are 'ya two feelin'?"

Both of the younger animatronics were silent. They were staring at his arm with worried looks plastered onto their faces.

"G-Gold..." Bonnie spoke up first, making worried whining noises. "W-why'd he do that?"

Shrugging his working shoulder, he sighed. "I 'unno, Bonnie. Did he do anything 'ta 'ya both?" Are 'ya okay?"

Shaking their heads in unison, Freddy spoke up next. "You'll be okay, right...?"

"Of course!" The eldest spoke through very obvious strain and agony, blinking more often than not. "I p-promise I'll be fixed up as good as new when the restaurant re-opens next week!"

The youngers stayed silent but nodded slowly after a bit of thinking. They trusted him, so why shouldn't they believe him?

"Is there anything we can do, Golden?" Freddy watched him worriedly as he attempted to stand up weakly, his gears grinding and clicking in protest. Golden shook his head. "I'll be fine, I promise...Y'all just go off and find somethin' to do, okay? I'll stay here, I'm still tired..."

Freddy and Bonnie looked to each other, both silently disagreeing with Golden. When they turned to the oldest to voice their opinions, they both sighed. He was already in sleep mode.

Rising from his position, Freddy walked past Bonnie, starting to walk off the stage. The condition Golden was in made his fuel tank sore for some reason. It bubbled with oil, heating up his body in a terrible way. "C-come on, Bonnie. I'll let you have my share of daily pizza."

Bonnie looked back at Golden worriedly, letting out a mechanical whine. Following after Freddy, his bold and loud demeanor obviously gone.

"Freddy," Bonnie whispered, keeping close to the bear. "I'm scared."

"I-I know, Bon. I am, too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey, everybody! Sorry for the horribly slow update. And detailless chapter. My hard drive crashed, and my computer wouldn't work for a few days. I fixed it, but I know it'll go down again. I'm just glad I write my chapters using drafts on my main email account. If you don't get an update right away, it's because my computer died again. I'm sorry if this was too expected/corny, but here 'ya go!

I actually beta-read this by myself, so I apologize for any errors. I just was too excited to wait!

I'd also like to announce that there's going to be a sequel to BoC coming out on December 1st, 2014 if things go as planned. It's going to be a holiday-themed prequel to the actual sequel (Which will be based on FNaF 2), and will have a nice, sweet, family-bonding story. Maybe. Also, I'll be doing choice reviewer spotlights from this chapter onwards.

Anyways, I'd like to thank MegalexMaster, KHAAAAAAANNN (Best anon name ever), sandersjustin81, A Sleeptalking Demigod, Dorrica, LevitatingPiez and Unknown Forgotten Friend for the sweet reviews! They mean a lot!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's spotlight goes to Dorrica! I have to applaud you for pointing out Freddy's social anxiety. I actually didn't expect anybody on here to actually catch it, so you have my respect!


	5. G'night

Freddy and Bonnie ate their pizza quietly, not speaking. They stood on opposite sides of the kitchen across from each other, both leaning against the walls/sinks. Freddy had given his pizza to Bonnie, aside from one slice, knowing he needed it to keep going. They were given each their own pizza due to their fuel tanks, but nothing more. Other than food, they fed off of electricity and power.

Staring at his single slice of pizza, Freddy's eyes were glazed over. Raising it to his mouth, he stopped and sighed, throwing it into his empty box. "I'm not hungry."

Looking at Freddy worriedly, Bonnie lowered his own pizza. He pushed himself away from the wall carefully, walking over to the bear. Sitting down, he pulled both boxes closer, looking up at him. "Please, Fred? You gotta keep your energy up!"

Grinding his teeth, Freddy shrugged and sat next to Bonnie, looking down. "Alright..."

Taking one of his slices of pizza, Bonnie handed it to Freddy, grabbing another one for himself. Freddy just stared at the food.

Bonnie patted Freddy's shoulder, getting his attention. He pretended to eat for a few seconds, staring at him. "See? Like that."

Laughing a little, he shoved Bonnie lightly in a joking manner. Taking a small bite of his own pizza, he winced a bit. "B-Bon, I don't like this. It feels like my fuel tank is burning up, and I can feel it gurgling. It won't stop, and I just can't eat."

"I know, mine too." The rabbit admitted quietly, looking away. "It hurts, but I'm trying."

Both of them fell silent for a while, knowing they couldn't eat any more. Taking the slices that hadn't been eaten yet, he smiled down at Freddy, starting to walk. "Let's take these to Gold! I know he's probably hungry!"

"Ah, great idea!" Freddy perked up at the situation, standing up. Noticing that he was struggling with the cardboard, he grabbed both pizza boxes from Bonnie, walking towards the stage. Bonnie followed him now, grinning.

Golden coughed, rubbing his head with his working arm. He felt the dents and welts. He flinched and let out a few pained "ah's" in reaction. He hissed. His face was twisted up in a pained expression. None of the humans who had passed by even seemed to care, or take time to notice. Should he say something? One of the biggest rules wasn't to talk to the humans with their "real" voice, only their pre-recorded voices, to prevent the adults from freaking out. Stupid rule.

Hearing the footsteps of the other two animatronics, he straightened up immediately. Clearing his face of any pain, he watched them walk in. He couldn't hide the smile that came across his face. Just seeing them could cheer up his day instantly.

"Hey, 'lil guys! How 'ya doin'?" Both of them smiled at him. Freddy stepped in front of him, exposing the pizzas. Golden blinked, looking at them in confusion. "What's this?"

"We saved you some pizza! It was Bonnie's idea; we weren't very hungry." Freddy stated, smiling.

Bonnie nodded wildly, pointing at himself. "Yeah, I thought of it. Freddy just carried them."

Eyes widening, he stared at Freddy's face, then over to Bonnie. reaching out with his good arm to hug them both, he smiled more, patting their backs. "O-oh, you two...I-I dunno what to say...thank 'ya..."

"C'mon, Gold! It was nothing! Don't thank us."

Opening the top box, Bonnie quickly grabbed a slice from it. Handing it to Golden's working arm, he made sure the bear had a good grip before letting go.

The eldest smiled in gratitude at them both, feeling more than privileged to have them as family. Taking a bite, he made his gentle, whirring purr-like noise. "G-gosh, thank 'ya both. I was practically starvin'."

Freddy and Bonnie stood next to Golden, both of them taking their positions on the stage. They relaxed, helping their older brother whenever they had to. Golden wolfed down three slices in no time, slowing on the fourth. It felt much better to have some fuel in him.

After he finished the pizza, he relaxed. Freddy quickly disposed of the boxes in a nearby trash can, and Bonnie helped wash Golden's face of any grease to prevent rust. They attempted to get the attention of the humans all day, but it didn't work.

When dusk began to set in on the family restaurant, all of the humans finally left after their shifts were up, locking up and shutting down everything like normal.

Then he came back.

* * *

><p>After Golden's arm stopped working, the other arm stopped working the night soon after. His legs, head and shoulders were the only working things left by the third night, and the other two animatronics soon found out that his torso was hollowed out later when he began refusing food and fuel. His spine was still in tact, allowing him to walk around [albeit he moved with a lot of struggle].<p>

Freddy and Bonnie were becoming more alarmed by the hour of the third night, when Golden began shutting down for no reason before booting back up after several minutes of silence. He tried to convince the younger males that he was fine, but the words slowly began to mean less and less to them. They were on the brink of panic.

Despite everything that was happening, despite their fears, despite the fact that they felt their throats locking up every time they looked at him, Freddy and Bonnie did their best to take care of him. They would wash him up when he'd start to gather dust, and Bonnie found a way to wire him up to still give him enough power to keep going.

It was nearly time for the restaurant to re-open. They were sure the mechanics would be by finally to fix him. They had convinced themselves that the new man was simply removing Golden's old parts and was going to replace them. They were sure of it.

Then the fourth night came, and the night guard returned yet again.

Bonnie was asleep. Freddy's eyes glowed in the darkness, looking from Golden back to the camera. Although it was early, it was quite dark out due to the winter weather. He felt this throat lock up again. The odd ticking in his own chest messed up, making him wince in pain. He was feeling something he had never felt before, and he was terrified. He had never felt true terror before. He knew then and there he had to protect his brother, he just had to. He couldn't lose him.

"Freddy." He heard Golden's voice from his side, and immediately looked over. Golden hadn't been speaking much, but when he did, Freddy made sure to savor every single word he said. The voice in the back of his mind told him he couldn't forget them, not ever.

Freddy got up quickly and walked over to him, standing in a rest position next to him. He didn't need to ask anything. He didn't need to start a conversation. He was listening harder than ever, something telling him this could possibly be the last conversation they would have. He didn't know why.

Golden's once-bright red eyes rested on Freddy's blue ones. They were strained and dulled from pain, and he seemed to have trouble focusing on his brother. He blinked a few times to focus, and an odd, clear oily substance welled in the corners of his eyes. Freddy had never seen anything like it before.

"Freddy..." He started, speaking quietly. He coughed. "I-I might not be around here much longer," He whispered, looking over to Bonnie. "I j-just want 'ya t-to know that whate'r h-happens, I love 'ya both. I'll a-always be proud of 'ya..." Coughing a bit, he turned his head away from Freddy. His head and shoulders were the only parts of his body he could move, now. Everything else was either disconnected, cut off or broken.

Freddy stared. How was he supposed to react? Blinking dumbly, he simply scooted closer and rested his head on Golden's shoulder. He closed his eyes. He held onto Golden's arm carefully, despite the fact he couldn't respond. He hid his face in his neck, ears flattening to his head.

"G-Golden, p-please...y-you'll be oka-"

"Freddy." He said sternly, looking down at him. Freddy looked up at his face slowly, whimpering lightly. "I won't be okay. Y-you need to face the facts."

Freddy fell silent. Golden closed his eyes, letting out a ragged sigh. His voice box wasn't working too well, which resulted in his voice coming out statistic and slightly warped sounding.

"I'm s-sorry I wasn't able to teach 'ya how t-to teach 'ya how to get over 'yer s-stage fright." Golden spoke weaker now, his eyes still closed. Freddy laughed dryly, humorously.

"Who cares about my stage fright? There's more important things to be worrying about."

There was more silence. Freddy looked down at his own body, feeling his chest and throat lock up again. Looking over at Golden, he pulled him closer, still hiding his face in him. "G-Golden, the gears in my chest h-hurt, and my throat keeps locking up...what is it?"

Closing his eyes shut a bit harder when a new wave of pain hit the gold mascot, he hissed out softly, opening his eyes again to look at Freddy. "Y-your heart hurts."

"My heart?"

"I-it's something that the humans have," He hissed again, stiffening. He was having a harder time hiding the pain, now. "W-when it beats, it means they're alive. It pumps b-blood. B-but when something bad happens, it hurts sometimes. Our 'hearts' are g-gears. It helps churn our oil, and m-makes sure we can keep moving."

Freddy blinked. Feeling his own heart for a second, he listening to it ticking. Now interested in the new knowledge he had, he looked back to Golden. Cautiously, he lowered his head to his chest. Leaning against it, he listened to the comforting ticking coming from it, closing his own eyes. Freddy smiled to himself, attempting to imitate Golden's purr, but failed in the process.

Golden smiled at that, chuckling weakly. "Y-you're a great brother, Freddy..."

"You are too, Gol-"

Snapping his head up when he heard the door to the office slam open, his ears fell backwards. They could hear the footsteps of the human. It was too early for the man to be at the restaurant for his shift; it was only 6pm. They hadn't seen any other humans all day, so they were hoping he wouldn't show up. They were wrong.

Golden's eyes widened in panic. Bonnie awoke at the sounds, looking around. Seeing both Freddy and Golden huddled together, his eyes went wide in panic.

"F-Freddy, don't let h-him take-"

Before Bonnie could finish his sentience, the man showed up. Eyeing Freddy and Bonnie warily, he walked towards Golden. He pulled out a rope.

"P-please," Golden said quickly, with all of his strength. The man put the rope around Golden's neck again to lead him. Resisting a bit this time, he dug his feet into the ground, gears whirring in protest. "F-FREDDY, B-BONNIE, TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER. P-PROMISE ME!"

The guard yanked the rope roughly, making the gold bear wince. He continued to stand his ground, but was failing due to his weakness. The human was shouting at him.

He pushed aside his terror and continued to keep his strong face for his little brothers. "Freddy, I p-promise you can sing in the spotlight, 'ya j-just gotta believe in 'yerself. Bonnie, d-don't let Freddy g-get into too much trouble."

Freddy and Bonnie watched, petrified. What were they supposed to do?

"F-Freddy!" Bonnie squeaked out, hiding behind him. "P-please!" He begged, his voice filled with urgency. He wasn't sure what exactly he was begging for anymore.

Letting out a quiet growl, Freddy stretched to his full height, and started towards both the human and his older brother. Bonnie backed up, visibly panicking. The night guard noticed this, and backed up some himself, pulling Golden along with him. "GET AWAY, YOU DAMN ROBOT! GO! GET!"

Flinching at the sudden shout, Freddy backed up away from them. A human had never outwardly cursed _at _him, or even screamed for that matter. Sure, the workers had lost their tempers before, but usually they would just shout at the manager.

Golden gave them both a sad, desperate look before he was pulled away again. Freddy and Bonnie stared in horror, not knowing what to do.

"I-I'll see 'ya boys in the mornin'. I-I promise. B-be good. I love 'y-ya. G'night."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Heya, everybody! Excited for the demo of FNAF2 coming out tomorrow? I sure am! I screamed from horrible, fangirl excitement. But remember; no matter _what _becomes canon in the new game, it won't affect the story too bad. I'll be sticking to my own fan theories.

Sorry for the short chapter. And quick progression. Again. Ech. I suppose I'm just horrible at writing long chapters and details. _Still. After 6 years._

Chillaid (AntiGravityFox) helped with beta reading again, so huge shout out to her! Seems like a normal chapter is about 2,000+ words, not including the AN!

I actually got a new computer today! Well, refurbished. But still kind of new! Because of my mom buying it, I **WILL **be able to bring you guys the prequel's first chapter on December 1st! So, thank you, mom! Make sure to keep an eye out for it, I may upload it near the end of November. It depends on how many reviews/follows this one gets. The name of the story will be announced in the Author's notes of a future chapter.

I'll be doing daily uploads, or every-other-day uploads. It depends on how long my chapters will be. Hopefully!

I'd like to thank Purest of the Hearts (Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter!), Unknown Forgotten Friend and LevitatingPiez for reviewing! I wouldn't be driven to write if it wasn't for you guys, and for everyone who's following this story! Thank you!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's spotlight goes to LevitatingPiez for catching the foreshadow! You get a free cookie. *Gives cookie* ANdstahpbeingobsessedwiththisit'sgross!


	6. It Hurts

**AUTHOR WARNING:**

This chapter is rated M due to very disturbing scenes, and detailed descriptions of dead bodies. Please, if you're easily offended or squeamish, skip this chapter and go straight to chapter 7 when it's out!

* * *

><p>Both he and Bonnie waited in sleep mode the rest of the day and the following night, knowing it'd make time go faster. They also knew that Golden would be back to his normal self by morning. They just wanted the night to be over.<p>

Freddy heard the noise of distant clangs and screams in his slumber. He brushed it off. It was probably just some teenagers messing around outside. He _almost _got up to check, but he didn't.

Half awake, he could sense Bonnie watching the doors, waiting for Golden to return. Freddy ground his own jaw in anxiousness. Waking up fully, he looked over to Bonnie and frowned.

"Bonnie, get some sleep. He'll be back."

Bonnie looked at Freddy, then back to the door. He sighed quietly, which sounded like a whoosh of static. "...Alright, Freddy. If 'ya say so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

The bunny quickly fell into sleep mode, waiting to hear Golden coming back.

Freddy stayed there, listening to the screaming turn into crying, and then finally stopping.

He fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>The night quickly flew by, and the restaurant was filled with just the smallest hints of morning light. Freddy's eyes opened instantly, just wanting-and hoping that everything would be back to normal today. He had only slept lightly, so every smallest noise or change would awake him.<p>

Looking over his shoulder, he waited for Golden's trademark "G'mornin!", but it never came. He still wasn't there. His spot was still empty.

Looking over his other shoulder at Bonnie, he made sure the youngest animatronic was still there. Bonnie was still peacefully asleep, his eyes closed and his head in a set sleeping position. Freddy relaxed a bit, making a few worried beeps and clicks as he walked slowly off the stage. He made sure not to wake the purple rabbit.

Walking out of the stage room and across the halls, he knew he didn't have anything to be afraid of. He was much larger than the humans, and much stronger, so he didn't have to be afraid. He was just freaking himself out, he was sure of it. What was he afraid of, anyways?

Nearing the same room/office that the man had took Golden into so many nights before, he closed his eyes and moved his jaw in worry, peeking around the corner.

There, sitting in front of the desk, was Golden. Freddy paused. Was he in sleep mode? Had the man put him back together? He looked put back together, just limp. His mind was telling him something was horribly wrong.

Creeping towards Golden, Freddy stopped when he felt his foot hit something. Looking down, he saw a little child from the previous night, drenched in red, propped against Golden's exoskeleton.

Leaning down, Freddy reached out to touch it, but stopped himself. It was against the rules to touch them. However, he wanted to see if she was okay.

He tilted his head, wondering if it was just sleeping. He gently reached out and rolled it over onto its back. Letting out a horrified hissing noise, he whimpered and dropped the child, pulling his arm away. It was lacking her eyes, and blood was leaking from where they used to be. It wasn't even recognizable as a _person _anymore.

It scared Freddy, and he didn't know why. He was used to seeing children laughing and running around, not lying on the floor. He knew there was something horribly wrong.

Looking around the room, he spotted three other children, all covered in the liquid red.

Turning his attention back to Golden, he carefully stepped over the unmoving child, closing the distance between he and his animatronic brother. Bending over like he did before, he inspected him, looking at his face. The same horror that he felt looking at the children in the room returned.

Golden's eyes were fully gone, and he was in a limp, sitting like position, much like the other three children propped against the wall. Blood and dirt coated his once-shiny exoskeleton, making it appear dull and brown.

"G-Golden?" He spoke low now, feeling awkward talking around kids. Even though he had a feeling the children in the back couldn't respond. "Come on, Bonnie's waiting. Let's get back before he wakes up."

There was no response. Freddy made more anxious beeping noises, carefully putting his paw to the other's shoulder. "Golden, come on!" He spoke with more authority now, shaking him lightly. It was something he had never done, but he was desperate. He just wanted his brother to be okay.

Everything seemed to turn into a cold, chilling feeling when his brother fell to pieces, his head falling off and his body falling to the side. He had no endoskeleton, and another child was _inside _of him. It was more recognizable as a female.

Right then and there, reality came crashing down on Freddy. There was no bringing him back. There was no bringing these children back. They were all gone for good.

A new emotion filled Freddy-one that he was sure he wasn't programmed with. Tilting his head back, he let out a pained, electronic, metallic screech. It echoed throughout the building, waking the other animatronic on the stage.

A clear, oily substance started to come from Freddy's eyes. It streamed down his face, leaving streaks of wet darkness while washing some dirt and dust away. He didn't understand why he was doing it, but he couldn't stop. It kept leaking. Collapsing to his knees, he pulled his brother close to him, sobbing, desperately crying out for him to come back.

He continued to screech and sob, which had obviously alerted the workers that had just came in, and Bonnie, who was getting off of the stage.

Bonnie came quickly, seeming almost as he teleported outside of the room. Hopping inside, he looked around, staring at the same children that Freddy had moments before. Beginning to ask Freddy what was wrong with them, he stopped mid-sentience. Staring at Freddy and Golden, his eyes widened. The same oily substance began to fall from Bonnie's eyes.

The two animatronics continued to cry. Bonnie was silent. Freddy continued to screech until the humans came in; the CEO, and the manager of the restaurant.

They seemed horrified at the situation, and began screaming things to each other over Freddy's wails.

Freddy only heard "hide evidence", "can't alert police", and "dispose of that one", "unfixable".

Bonnie was crying things out to Freddy, but he didn't hear. Everything was garbled and warped to him.

Pressing his head against Golden's chest, he listened desperately for the soothing sound of his ticking heart.

Nothing came.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur for both Freddy and Bonnie, but especially for Freddy. The manager hauled only three bodies to the basement, followed by the horrid, grating sounds of the meat grinder. It was louder than normal. Each time he came back up, he looked more pale and his eyes were more blank than before. There were tears rolling down his eyes every time he came back up.<p>

There were pauses during the trips, and shouting arguments between both humans. Most of the arguments involved the police, and how 'morbid' the CEO was.

"Where do we put the other two?!" The manager exclaimed, looking as if he were about to vomit. "The meat grinder's busted, and I don't want to get caught for this! This was your idea anyways, I wanted to call the police!"

"I don't know. Find a place. I'm not losing my restaurant over this little...incident." The CEO's voice was dangerously low. He grabbed the manager by the shirt collar, glaring. He looked over at the mascots before glaring back to the smaller man, whispering quietly. "_Improvise_."

Shoving him away, the CEO stormed off to do a quick bleaching of the office. Freddy and Bonnie watched as the manager shot obscenities at his boss, before choking on his own throat. He attempted to vomit, but nothing came out.

Biting his lip after regaining himself, the manager squirmed. Looking around, he looked over to the animatronics. His eyes were glazed over, and his face was pure white. He walked over to Freddy and Bonnie slowly, reaching for their switches. "I'm sorry. It's for the good of the restaurant."

They were turned off.

"They won't think to look here."

* * *

><p>Upon awakening, Freddy groaned in pain. He tried to wake himself up, a horrible feeling of dread filling his entire A.I. chip. Suddenly, his eyes shot open when a foul taste of iron filled his mouth, followed by more excruciating pain. He gagged, coughing violently. Attempting to move, he heard horrible crunching and sloshing. It felt like something was<em> inside of him<em>.

Looking over to Bonnie, he coughed again. Noticing some red liquid around his little brother's face, he carefully walked over to him, struggling against the horrid feeling inside of his body. "B-Bonnie? P-please wake up, please..."

Freddy's voice was desperate as he spoke. He shook Bonnie lightly by the shoulders, stopping when he heard the same squishing and crunching. Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, before they shut again. He cried out in pain, clutching onto Freddy's arms.

"G-god, w-what did they do to us?" He choked out, the same iron taste filling his own senses. Looking to Freddy for answers, the bear shook his head, looking down at their bodies. "I-I don't know, Bonnie."

"It h-hurts, m-make it stop, Freddy..."

"I know...I-I'm sorry..."

Hearing clanging coming from the hallway, they looked over. It got louder before the manager and CEO were visible, dragging Golden's empty parts away to somewhere unknown.

The remaining brothers watched in horror.

Later, a team of workers quickly washed the place down, removing the carpet in the office. They even scrubbed down Freddy and Bonnie, which admittedly felt quite good to get rid of the dirt and the horrible red stuff coating their faces.

Humans in suits with large dogs came the next week and searched the place, only to leave after a few hours of talking with the manager, demanding things that the animatronics didn't understand. The staff conversed about being "shut down for good".

Freddy and Bonnie watched everything play out quietly from the stage.

Golden never returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

R.I.P. Golden.

Big thanks to Chillaid (AntiGravityFox) for helping me beta read!

Anybody else get FNaF 2 when it launched at midnight earlier today (yesterday?) I did! It's hard to play it, though. Just because of all of the references to Golden. Doesn't scare me, just hurts my feels. I blame writing this! (Seriously, all of the small details reminded me of the chapters I haven't uploaded and I was freaking out. Especially at Freddy's POV before night 4, with all of the static he sees.)

The surprise launch of FNaF 2 caught me off guard. I was hoping to have a break before working on the sequel, but I guess not! You guys will get BoC 2 right after BoC is finished.

This is the final chapter for "act 1", if you want to call it that! Just a quick skim-through to progress to the next chapter. The next one will be longer. I'll probably merge both chapter 7 and 8 together.

I actually have the first chapter AND last chapter of BoC 2 finished! If you wanna check my progress, just check my profile! I'll be updating where I am on them every day.

I'd like to thank Unknown Forgotten Friend, Anon Jules, ChimeraNumber52, Binkie14, TheOtherGuy1108, and ASilverSoul for the reviews! I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me. It means a lot! You seriously don't know how much it means, I'm not just saying this!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to Unknown Forgotten Friend for reviewing so much! AndfortotallyknowingthatGoldenwasgonnadie. You get a pineapple! *Gives pineapple*


	7. Duck, Duck, Chicken

"Pretend you're singing for Golden."

Freddy and Bonnie stood on the stage. Alone. A group of children and parents stood below them, waiting. Freddy could feel his face grow hot, and his body lock up in fear that made him feel ice cold. He could feel himself starting to physically lock up. He just wanted to hide somewhere for good.

Freddy was holding Golden's old microphone, and Bonnie was holding Freddy's old guitar. Bonnie was getting impatient, and so were the humans. Freddy could tell this.

Closing his eyes, he exhaled softly.

And so he sang.

He sang everything that he could pour out of his mouth. His insecurities, dreams, fears and sadness. He sang about his brothers, his life, and how broken he felt inside. How life was too short to waste, and how they shouldn't take their loved ones for granted. He cried, but continued on. His voice was raspy, crackly and cutting off from the force that he had to use.

He sang until he was hoarse and silent, but even then he continued. His songs turned into desperate pleas of despair for anybody to listen to him. Anybody at all. Someone to help. To care. He was begging through his hoarse, silent voice, even after the curtain closed.

But to the humans, his words were nothing but silly, pre-recorded marketing ploys.

Even after the humans left, he was begging silently, his voice completely hoarse and silent from everything. He felt like he could never work again as he stared at his feet, finally giving up.

He was broken.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks already, and the restaurant had been officially re-opened to the public. The animatronics had both stopped eating the food, and ceased most of their wandering. Freddy especially. He didn't sleep, or move at all asides from the things he had to do on-stage. He struggled to sing. Freddy's eyes had faded from a bright, shining azure blue to a pale, faded steel blue.<p>

The stench radiating from the insides of the two was horrendous for anybody who got too close. Freddy could see horrible things leaking from Bonnie's face, and he could feel the same thing happening to himself. He hated it. There were many complaints from the parents, and snide remarks. Customers came less and less. The only customers that _did _come stayed far away from the animatronics, often leaving early. Some vomited. Children would cry.

Freddy and Bonnie were cleaned out after the police were threatened, just before they arrived. The stenches and face-goo was gone, but they could still feel the disgusting squishing inside of their exoskeletons.

They returned to preforming. Freddy was still too petrified to sing, but did his best to. He hadn't sang without Golden before, let alone be the _main __singer_. He relied on Bonnie for most of the verbal support he needed, but he couldn't ask much of him, due to the rabbit being younger than he. Freddy barely spoke anymore, unless it was to reassure Bonnie whenever he needed it, or when on-stage. Other than that, he stayed silent.

Now that he was the only older sibling, he couldn't help but to feel guilt surge through his being every time Bonnie needed help. Bonnie couldn't even really tell what was going through Freddy's mind. This made him wonder what exactly Golden went through but didn't share with him? He regretted everything. He just wanted to tell their older brother that he was sorry one last time.

Freddy's emotions began to fade, and he knew he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sing, dance, or do anything he could do when Golden was around. He felt like he was going to give up. Every time he looked at the faces of the children, all he could remember was the faces of the children, eyeless and covered in red liquid.

It hurt.

* * *

><p>The curtains closed on them both. Freddy lowered his mic slowly, and Bonnie lowered his guitar. They both exchanged glances. It had been almost two months since Golden disappeared. The stenches and iron tastes disappeared. Bonnie could now move normally without any crunching noises, or the feeling of cracking. Freddy still had a lot of trouble moving, especially with his legs. They were constantly locking up on him. He did more mind wandering than physical wandering anymore.<p>

"Freddy," Bonnie started slowly, placing his guitar down. His voice was unsteady and unsure as he spoke. "I want to take you somewhere tonight." Staring at his face, waiting for a reaction, Freddy finally looked down and away. Bonnie sighed.

"Please, Freddy. I'll help you get there. It isn't far." Before the bear could respond, Bonnie jogged off quickly. He ran to the back room, grabbing a bottle of oil from a shelf. He looked at all of the unused, extra exoskeleton parts as he was in there, sighing. Freddy often needed his exoskull replaced, due to self-damage. Either by accident or on purpose. Bonnie's as well, due to early rust setting in.

Making sure the bottle was open, he ran back up to Freddy, who was watching him and waiting patiently. Bonnie carefully poured the oil into his joints, looking up at his face. "Is that better?"

"...Yes, thank you." Freddy was hesitant to reply. He was always incredibly tentative when it came to speaking anymore, to anybody. Especially Bonnie. His expression was always blank, as if he were inactive, and he could tell Bonnie hated it. Moving his legs, he let out a sigh of relief, still looking stiff. Stretching out carefully, he relaxed a little, facing Bonnie fully. "Y-yes, thankyou."

"No problem, Fred." Bonnie's face was still filled with worry as he watched his older brother move around a bit, trying to get used to walking again.

"Come on. It's this way." Getting in front of Freddy to guide him, he looked him over again, clacking his jaw. "Need any more help?"

"I'm fine." He almost growled out the words, hardly any emotion behind his voice. Bonnie's ears drooped a little at his tone, but kept his eager demeanor for him.

Gently and slowly leading Freddy to the back of the restaurant, he looked at him before opening a door that lead to the attic, he was guessing. Freddy's eyes narrowed at it. "Bonnie, we're not allowed to go up there."

"Says who?" Bonnie quickly responded, grabbing Freddy's hand. Freddy half-resisted him as they walked up the stairs. About halfway up, Freddy grunted and stopped, nearly being pulled over by Bonnie. Looking back at the bear, he blinked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, letting go of his hand.

Freddy bent over slightly, looking at him. They could both hear his gears grinding in a struggle to keep going. "J-just my legs. Give me a few minutes."

While waiting for him, Bonnie finished walking up the stairs, walking over to the door that resided at the top of them. Looking back at him, he smiled encouragingly, putting a hand on the doorknob. "Come on, Fred! Just ten more steps."

Groaning loudly, Freddy held on to the railing and struggled his way up. Almost falling backwards twice, he was able to steady himself with Bonnie's help. Finally making his way to the top, Bonnie lead him to the door.

Turning the knob slowly, he looked back at the brown mascot, smirking a little. "Close your eyes."

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

"No, just do it!"

Rolling his eyes, Freddy did as he was instructed. He felt Bonnie grab his hand again when he heard the door open. Feeling himself being pulled forward, he walked, trusting his little brother.

Feeling a sudden gush of odd air, he flinched. It was cold and crisp, and he had never felt anything like it before. It was constantly blowing, sometimes fading and sometimes picking up again. Still being pulled forward, he sniffed the air. It was clean and crisp, no hints of smoke, grease or anything else.

He furrowed his brow when they stopped. "Bonnie, where is this?"

"Well, look and see!"

Doing as he was told, he blinked a few times. Looking around, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His entire field of vision was covered by city lights, trees, and a huge, dark blue sky. Looking up, his hat started to fall off as he did so. Holding it into place, he stared at all of the stars, feeling his breath get knocked out of him.

"I-is this outside?"

Bonnie nodded, looking up as well. He smiled to himself, breathing in the fresh air. Freddy's eyes were locked onto the moon, staring at it curiously.

Both of them sat down at the same time, leaning against a small groove where the edge of the building was. They studied the sky together, enjoying the quietness of the roof. Freddy felt comforted by the bright stars, and never wanted for them to leave.

Hearing Bonnie clear his throat, he looked over to find the bunny staring at him. "I knew you'd like it. But I kinda took you up here to tell you somethin'.

"What?"

"The staff said there's a new animatronic in the basement."

Staring blankly at Bonnie for a moment, he groaned loudly and laid on his back, rubbing his face. "God, don't scare me like that. I thought you were confessing your love to me."

"No, you aren't that lucky." Bonnie laughed in a quiet, joking voice, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>A few days later, their new band member was finished.<p>

Freddy and Bonnie studied the new animatronic as it was wheeled out. It was a yellow bird, with a commercial-like bib on. Its eyes were closed, indicating sleep mode. It was placed carefully in between both males. The humans left just as quickly as they came.

"Hey, I think it's a chicken." Bonnie seemed incredibly interested as he got up, circling it.

"Duck." Freddy corrected flatly.

"Goose!" Bonnie laughed at his own joke, turning to the eldest mascot, waiting for a reaction from him. The bear's gaze was hard and cold, not even a hint of amusement. Bonnie's ears drooped.

A few clicks and whirs sounded out, with a soft zapping static noise, indicating that the new mascot had booted up. Its eyes opened, looking at the two. It wore a grin, seeming happy to see them. "Hi, I'm Chica! What are your names?"

Bonnie and Freddy looked over to the new animatronic. They were both surprised by the light, feminine voice. It was a nice change from their own deep tones. They guessed it was a female.

Bonnie grinned eagerly for the first time in months, nearly running over to her. He shook her hand violently, making her laugh a little.

"Heya, I'm Bonnie! Real nice to meet 'ya! It's great to see a new face around here. We've never had a sister before!"

Freddy snorted under his breath. "_We haven't even met any females, Bonnie._"

Not hearing him, Chica and Bonnie continued to study each other. Chica smiled at him, patting his face carefully. He just allowed her, until she began trying to smush it gently. He ducked away from her wings, laughing lightly. "Hey, don't do that! That tickles."

"Oh, sorry!" Chica seemed completely oblivious and innocent, her smile not leaving since she was booted up. "How long have you been here, Bonnie?"

"Oh, well, just about a year! Y'see, it all started when..."

Freddy tuned them out and watched them closely as they already began to form a bond. He stood to the side, not talking. He wasn't nervous, afraid or anxious this time. No.

His eyes flashed with rage and he felt a jealousy boil in his fuel tank. He silently ground his teeth, eyeing them both. This wasn't fair. How could Bonnie converse with Golden's replacement so easily? He was about to snarl until Chica turned to him.

"Hi, Freddy! I'm Chica!" Chica was beaming, walking over to him easily. She hugged him, making him stiffen up. He stood there, staring at her face. She pulled away after she felt that she had hugged him enough. "I'm really excited to be here, I hope we can all be friends!"

Freddy stared at her for a few moments, expression blank. He didn't move. Bonnie gave him an expecting look, crossing his arms. Freddy sighed.

"...Yes, Chica. I do too."

Letting out a small, happy squeal, she spun around and went over to Bonnie, hugging him as well. "I'm just so, so excited! I can't wait to meet the children!"

Bonnie laughed again and hugged her in return, smiling. He patted her head, taking her hand to lead her. "I know you'll love 'em! Hey, why don't we go get some pizza from the kitchen? I bet you're starvin'!"

"Yeah, I'd love to! I've never had pizza before!"

Chuckling at her obvious statement, Bonnie and Chica left, talking and laughing on the way.

Freddy watched them leave.

The motor in his chest hurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Big thanks to Chillaid (AntiGravityFox) for beta reading. I only read it once through myself, so I apologize for any typos!

Heya, guys! How 'ya doin'? Good? Bad? I hope you're not doing bad. If you are, please feel better!

Welp! As I stated in the previous AN, I **did buy **FNaF2 when it launched on midnight of the 11th. I'm stuck on night four, still. My biggest weakness is Mangle. Damn fox.

Now, because FNaF2 **is a** **prequel** to FNaF1, this story is officially labeled as **uncanon to the original games**. The sequels will be **based on this fanfic**, not the second game. (I already have the plot for the sequel mostly typed out, so I'm not changing it.)

Let's just call this the BoC universe of FNaF, shall we?

I'd like to thank Purest of the Hearts, Unknown Forgotten Friend, AddiLion, MCHaunter, and LevitatingPiez for the reviews! I love you guys so much.

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Nobody, sorry! Instead, I'm holding an event. If you review, I _may_ pick a random person to draw their FNaF OC for them! So, remember to review! They help me crank out chapters faster.


	8. Don't Touch Freddy

The mechanical shrieks echoed throughout his ears. He watched helplessly through the window, desperately kicking at it and the door, trying to get inside. "_FREDDY!_" Golden shouted in agony, looking at the window in desperation. The clear, oily substance was coming from his red eyes, leaking down his face.

"_G-GOLDEN, I-I'M TRYING!_" Freddy cried out, pounding on the window. It was useless.

"_F-FREDDY, H-HELP!_"

"_H-HOLD ON! I'M TRYING!_"

"Freddy!"

"_I-I'M S-SORRY...!_"

"**FREDDY!**"

Freddy's mind was yanked out of his daydream, blinking a few times. He looked over to see Bonnie and Chica staring at him expectantly, as well as a group of children. He stared blankly in return. Just then, the intercom did a small jingle, followed by static.

"We'll be right back, kids! We're experiencing a few technical difficulties. Sit tight, and enjoy the pizza!"

The children groaned. They got up and began to walk away, most of them stretching from sitting.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica watched the curtains close in front of them. Chica sighed sadly, while Bonnie gave Freddy a glare.

"Freddy, that's the fifth time this week! Are you doing this in spite of us?" The rabbit cried out, getting in between he and Chica. Giving Chica a look, he sighed, grabbing Freddy. He got ready to drag him.

"Chica, stay here. I gotta have a word with Freddy. Alone."

Chica blinked a few times before smiling, turning heel for the kitchen. "Okay, Bonnie!"

"CHICA, I SAID STA-...ugh." Sighing in annoyance, he let go of the bear. The purple animatronic turned to Freddy after making sure the female was gone, crossing his arms.

"What's been up with you? We can't run this show by ourselves! Chica's young; we need to be the best role models we can be for her. Stop being so lazy." A large amount of annoyance was present in his tone. Freddy simply stared, hiding any hurt expression that threatened to show.

"I'm not being _lazy, _Bonnie. I'm fine, just tired. Just drop it." Freddy turned his back to him, ready to walk off. Bonnie blocked his path with a glower.

"No, I will NOT drop it! Do you want to be dismantled?! Is that it?" He walked towards him, making Freddy back up against the wall. They glared at each other, neither one of them standing down.

The bear scoffed silently. Crossing his arms, he looked down at the rabbit. "What ever happened to 'no us, no kids', Bon?"

"Exactly. _US_. That could easily mean me and Chica, now. The kids don't give a damn if one of us is missing. None of them cared when Golden left! They just don't care!"

Freddy stiffened. Glaring at Bonnie, he lowered his head, glaring at him. "They care plenty, you purple rat."

"Rat?!" Bonnie exclaimed, standing a step back. "God, Freddy! Just chill out for a second! You HAVE to get your head in the game! Please! I'm not trying to be mean!"

They didn't hear the humans approaching as Bonnie continued.

"I don't want you gone." He continued, looking down. "You're still my brother, I don't w-want you ripped to bits like Gol-"

Freddy snarled before he could finish. Standing to his full height, he grabbed Bonnie by the throat, shoving him into a nearby wall. Bonnie's gears cracked and rattled painfully. He let out a screech, pawing at the cement against his back, which emitted a loud, metallic grating noise. "F-FREDDY, STOP!"

"NO!" He screeched, tightening his grip. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T CARE THAT HE'S GONE! NOW THAT YOU HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS CHICA, YOU DON'T CARE! YOU JUST DON'T CARE!"

Opening his jaw to bite him, he stopped when felt human hands on him. A lot of them. Turning around, he screeched in rage, dropping Bonnie. He began pushing some of the humans. Hard.

"TURN IT OFF!" One shouted, grabbing his head in attempt to steady him. Freddy grabbed him roughly, throwing him onto the ground. The others grabbed his arms, stabilizing him. He struggled, making loud, metal scraping noises and beeps. The one human left flipped his 'off' switch. Turning off instantly, he went limp. The humans cautiously got off of him, and began conversing in panic. Some of them wheeled him off to the parts and service room for maintenance.

Bonnie and Chica watched it all play out quietly from the stage.

* * *

><p>Freddy woke up in his usual stage spot, groaning silently. It was visibly after dark, and he ached all over. Feeling like he had been moved forcefully, he got up, hobbling a bit. Rubbing his face, he groaned, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Standing there for a moment, he rested.<p>

Remembering what had happened, he felt a tremendous wave of guilt crash over him for hurting Bonnie in such a violent manner. He looked at his paws, shaking lightly. "_I'm a monster._" He whispered under his breath, his jaw clattering weakly.

Hearing voices coming from the other side of the restaurant during his mind-wandering, he looked around, then in the direction of the kitchen after pinpointing the source of the noise. Rising from the stage, he walked quietly to the food-prepping area, down one of the main hallways.

Stopping when he saw a bunch of posters and news clippings pinned up to the wall, he carefully removed one that caught his fancy. It was an old promotional image of Bonnie, himself and Golden, right after Bonnie had been added to the team. From what he knew, it was the last existing image of Golden remaining in the restaurant. Holding it close to his chest, he stood like that for a few moments before folding it up and putting it inside of his chest-exoskeleton as a lasting piece of memorabilia.

Regaining his posture, he went towards the kitchen again. Seeing the shadows of Bonnie and Chica, he hid behind a wall, listening to them. His ears perked in interest, swiveling in attempt to find the best position to pick up sound.

"I just don't know what to do, Chica..." Bonnie said quietly, holding a slice of pizza. He stared at it in distaste, frowning. Both Chica and he were leaning against the wall, much like Bonnie and Freddy used to do when they were younger.

"I've never seen him so angry." He whispered, putting the pizza down back into the box. Chica grabbed it without a second thought, eating it in only a few seconds.

"It'll be okay, Bonnie." She said softly, smiling at him. Shuddering, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, hiding his face in his hands. Chica sat next to him slowly, putting a wing on his arm.

"I'm sure he'll turn around soon!" She said in a chipper tune, smiling at him. "He's just sad, I know he'll cheer up!"

Shaking his head, he stopped himself from sobbing, biting his lip. "I-I hope so...I feel like giving up, but I won't. I'm trying. It's been months."

Hearing his brother so mentally broken, Freddy's ears drooped as he looked down to his feet. _'Some brother I am.'_ He thought to himself, shaking his head.

About to walk away, he accidentally bumped into a nearby wall, nearly causing the entire area to rattle while he grunted loudly in minor pain. Bonnie and Chica looked up in alarm, their eyes wide.

"Oh, hi, Freddy!" Chica said, her usual, happy demeanor not leaving her tone of voice. She calmed down almost instantly, while Bonnie continued to stay stiff and anxious. "We were just talking about you, do you want some pizza?"

Not responding to Chica, Freddy began to walk away quickly, trying to avoid them both. Seeming frustrated, she ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Freddy, stop! Bonnie really wants to talk to you!"

Looking back at Bonnie, both males exchanged eye contact. The purple rabbit got up slowly, making his way towards his older brother. Staring up at him without fear, he stared into his blue eyes, his expression not lifting.

"Why, Freddy?" Bonnie asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of him.

Freddy stayed silent.

Bonnie waited for a response, any type of answer. Anything. After waiting a bit, he simply sighed and shook his head. Ripping a paper off of the counter, he shoved it into Freddy's hands, walking over to Chica. "Thought you might want to see that, bud."

Both of them left, leaving the bear to read the new rule on the rules of safety poster that hung throughout the restaurant.

"**Rule 6: Don't touch Freddy.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, everybody! ...Weird, I'm out of stuff to say for this chapter. Huh. I'll try! Chapters sure aren't as long as they used to be.

I apologize if it seems like I'm losing quality on this. I'm kinda hitting the part that I wasn't looking forward to writing. Future filler chapters ahoy! Probably some Bonnie/Chica bonding (Thanks to Chillaid's idea!) in the next chapter. I dunno.

Once I hit Foxy's creation I'll have an easier time progressing to the final chapters.

I still can't say for sure if FNaF2 is a prequel or not, so that's up to the rest of you guys to decide. I'm not touching that with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole until Scott says something.

On a side note, I'm actually working on some silly animatics! I have one in progress, and one planned. I'm also working on both story sequels, and I have more stuff in plan. I'm having fun with them, even if people aren't interested! It's my current comfort zone.

Big thanks to Chillaid (AntiGravityFox) for beta-reading! I haven't slept in about 24 hours, so I'm kinda out of it. I apologize for any typos!

And a big thank-you to ChimeraNumber52, Binkie14, AddiLion, MCHaunter, Unknown Forgotten Friend, ASilverSoul, LevitatingPiez, and HamTheWolf for the reviews!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's spotlight actually goes to Chillaid, the beta reader! She's been helping a lot, and reviewing the story as I crank it out. (Even while it's still in WIP stage!) I just want to thank her for all of her hard work, and for chapter 9's base idea!


	9. More Rules

Freddy's eyes flickered with sadness as he stared at the poster. His chest hurt. His throat was locking up. He loved the children, why weren't they allowed to touch him? Sighing, he rubbed his face. It had been up for three days, and children were already avoiding him.

When nightfall came, Bonnie and Chica fell asleep together. Freddy snuck off the stage when he was sure they were out. Making his way through the halls, he got himself to the roof slowly, minding his joints. When he made it, he found a nice spot and laid on his back, staring at the stars.

Hours passed, and he watched the moon drift by. He made up stories in his head about the moon being lonely, no matter how many stars followed it. The moon yearned for the sun, but was never able to see it.

Nearly dozing off, he heard the door open. Almost jumping out of his exoskeleton, he sat up abruptly, looking over to find Bonnie. Relaxing and glaring at him, he laid back down.

"F-Fred?" His voice came out trembly and broken, obvious evidence that he had been crying. Glancing over without moving his head, Freddy huffed quietly. He stayed silent.

"F-Fred, p-please say something..." Bonnie whispered, barely audible.

"I miss you..." He continued, daring to step closer. Reaching down to pet him, Freddy promptly smacked his hand away. "Don't touch Freddy's a rule now, remember?" He growled.

Bonnie sighed, sitting next to him. They were silent for the longest while, listening to the sounds of the forest. Looking up at the sky, he sighed, studying the stars.

"Look up, Fred." Bonnie's voice finally broke the silence, quiet and gentle. Freddy glared up at him, then up at the sky. Bonnie pointed out the brightest star shining down on them, his maroon eyes not leaving it.

"That's my favorite star," He said softly, lowering his hand when Freddy had spotted it."Whenever I see it, I feel at home. I don't feel lonely anymore." He said, his voice fading as he spoke. "I-it makes me happy..."

Freddy stared up at it, feeling his throat lock up yet again. He kept a blank expression, cold and uncaring. When he felt Bonnie put his paw on his shoulder, he winced in disgust, face falling into a scowl. Bonnie spotted it, biting his lip in frustration. Standing up, the rabbit backed away from the other male, glaring at him. "You don't even _care_, you _bastard_."

Turning around to face his brother, he stood up, putting up his paws in defense. "Bonnie-"

"Shut up. I'm sick trying to open up to you, you lazy _twat_." The rabbit spat, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

Bonnie snorted as he walked off, grabbing the knob to the door. Glaring back at Freddy, he snarled, clenching his empty fist. "I hate you."

He slammed the door as he left to go back downstairs.

Freddy stared at the door for a while before finally punching a nearby wall, resting his head in his hands afterwards.

"I h-hate you, too."

* * *

><p>Freddy did his usual routine, charged up on fuel, then slept. That was it. He seemed almost completely mute asides from his pre-recorded singing, pre-recorded talking, and the occasional screaming or nagging at the other two animatronics. The moment the restaurant closed, Freddy would storm off and go up to the roof, locking the door to stop either of them from coming up to pay him a visit.<p>

Once on the roof, he would simply day dream and stare at the stars. He could feel the climate change as the year went on, and he was enjoying it. It was the only time he didn't feel like the world wasn't on his shoulders. Instead, he felt like he was on top of the world. It was the only thing that kept his sanity in tact, which he could feel fleeting by the day.

It wasn't until the humans shut down the restaurant unexpectedly one sweet, warm Sunday afternoon, and were screaming at each other that he found out there was an actual problem going on when he wasn't there.

"They ate all of the food!" One cried out to the manager, looking frantic. "The supply truck doesn't come in until Tuesday!"

"Again?!" The manager shouted out, looking to both Bonnie and Chica. "Ugh, we can't hire another night guard."

"Why not?" A newer worker asked, seeming just as frustrated as the manager. "It's our only option right now!"

"No." The manager snapped, glaring at them. "We...w-we don't have the budget to pay them weekly." He hissed out, looking back to the stage. Looking around for inspiration, he spotted an empty supply closet that was simply used for brooms and mops. Thinking to himself, he smirked, crossing his arms. "I have a better idea..."

Walking off with the other humans, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy watched. Once they left the restaurant, Freddy turned to the other two and snarled. "We need a talk. **Now**."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Chica looked to each other, frowning. They had been nagged at by Freddy for nearly two hours, resulting in the other two becoming bored a while ago. They listened either way, not wanting to upset the older male. Again.<p>

"Because there are rules for the children who come here, WE need rules as well." Freddy stated flatly, looking at Bonnie and Chica, who were sitting on the floor. They glared at him.

"Now, what are these rules?" Freddy demanded, his tone slightly aggressive and sharp. Bonnie held his tongue, not saying anything.

"N-no eating the food?" Chica squeaked out quietly. Freddy nodded in response, glowering.

"Exactly. You both eat too much for your own good." He said flatly, referencing the fact they had eaten twenty pizzas in under an hour the other day.

"No physically interacting with the humans?" Bonnie muttered, glaring at him. Freddy ignored his expression, nodding.

"Even the children?" Chica asked, looking worriedly at Freddy.

"Yes, even the children." Freddy stated, looking to the clock near the stage. It was only 1am, so he still had a bit of time to go relax before the restaurant opened.

"T-the children? Why?" The female's voice cracked a bit, sounding broken hearted. Freddy stood his ground, expression still cold. "If they can't interact with me, they can't interact with you. Simple."

There was a silence over them. Bonnie stood up finally, crossing his arms. "Any more of your oh-so-important rules, _master_?"

Giving Bonnie a look, he growled, stomping over to him. Chica backed up in fear, while Bonnie stood in place. Freddy grabbed him by the shoulders, pressing his snout right against the purple animatronic's ears.

"_Don't touch Freddy._"

Freddy walked away, leaving Bonnie and Chica to themselves. Both animatronics looked at each other before sighing.

"Bonnie," Chica started softly, afraid to raise her voice in fear of upsetting Freddy. "Why is he always so mean?"

Bonnie's stomach dropped. Looking at Chica, his ears drooped. He couldn't help but to feel personally attacked at that statement, even if it was true. Looking in the direction Freddy had went into, he shook his head.

"H-he wasn't always like that..." He said simply, rubbing his arm.

"Then what was he like?" She asked curiously, scooting closer to the rabbit in the process. They both sat together again. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head, sighing. Bonnie put an arm around Chica, relaxing his back against the wall after he made sure she was comfortable.

"I-I'll tell 'ya some other time, 'sis. I ain't in the mood..."

Seeming displeased, she huffed a bit and crossed her arms. Respecting his choice either way, she decided to drop the subject when she noticed Bonnie upset face. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she smiled at him. "I-it'll be okay, Bonnie! Just give it time."

"...Y-yeah," Bonnie muttered, looking up in the direction of the roof with a forlorn expression. "...T-time..."

* * *

><p>Freddy sighed, leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of the wind in the trees, sprawling out. Suddenly, he heard humans talking in the distance. Opening his eyes instantly, he frowned, going to the edge of the roof. He glanced down, blinking in surprise.<p>

The bear stared down at the manager and the other workers, who had made their way outside and were right outside the front doors. He was guessing his 'relaxation session' had just turned into a stalking session on his part, much to his annoyance.

Swiveling his ears to pick up on their conversations, he frowned in confusion, growling to himself. Their conversations sounded cut up and quiet to him, due to his faulty sound system. Smacking his head a few times, he felt his hearing-device snap back into place. Swiveling his ears again, he picked up on the noise finally, staying perfectly still to listen.

"-News is, we WILL be able to afford this." The manager stated, pointing at a blueprint of something. The workers seemed pleased, letting out quiet little cheers. The manager hauled them quickly. "Bad news is that we won't have much money afterwards. If we do it, it's up to this new animatronic to earn our money back."

The other workers nodded in agreement, before fanning out to their cars. Freddy watched them leave before he backed up, snorting.

"New animatronic?" He muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Shaking his head, he sat back down and stared at the sky, sighing.

Trying to unwind and calm himself, he groaned, covering his face. "New animatronic..." He repeated again, closing his eyes. "What now, another bear?" He growled at the thought, not realizing he was talking to himself. "No way in hell I'm letting another bear around here."

Listening to the sounds of the wind again, he watched some storm clouds roll in. Knowing it was going to rain soon, he just simply decided to stay there until it rained.

"Like I really need another pain in the exhaust pipe right now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! How are you? Good? I did the beta reading by myself, so I hope it's not too bad!

I feel kinda bad for not getting into Chica's character more, but I just can't seem to pull that off without making filler chapters. Eh.

Surprisingly enough, we're actually nearing the end of the fanfic. I'd say we got a good 4-5 chapters left. Because of that, I'll be making them longer. Hopefully!

Also, just for the fun of it, for the next few chapters I'll actually be highlighting some _songs _that help me write this, and what I think the theme songs for the characters would be. At least until I run out of songs. I'm so corny.

After this is uploaded, I'll be working on some chapters for the sequels. And maybe chapter 10. Who knows?

I'd like to thank JH24, LevitatingPiez, MCHaunter, Purest of the Hearts, and Anon jules for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to JH24 for the super sweet review! It makes me really happy to know that I'm making other people happy with this. In fact, when I first uploaded it, I was terrified nobody would like it! So, thank you so very much.

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight (And Freddy's theme song) goes to the song "Pretty Bird" from the movie OST "Rio"! You can't look me in the eyes and tell me that doesn't fit Freddy. (The Freddy Krueger song does as well, haha.) Ironically, "Pretty Bird" actually helped me develop Freddy's personality in earlier chapters!

(Never heard it? Look up "Rio - Pretty Bird"! I suggest listening to the actual full soundtrack version, and not the movie version.)

Seriously, all I can see when I hear the song now is Freddy going "I WAS STRIKING, SUAVE, AMBITIOUS. FEET TO SNOUT, SO BEARY-LICIOUS".

Don't kill me.


	10. Listen

Freddy limped down the stairs, yawning loudly. It was nearly 6am, which meant that the humans were going to be showing up to open the restaurant soon. Although he hated leaving his spot, he did it anyways, knowing he'd probably get into a heap of trouble if he was 'missing'. Stretching out when he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he worked his arms for a second, groaning. He liked sleeping on the roof much more than on the stage, even if it made him stiffer than usual.

Going down the hallway after closing the roof's bottom door, he brushed himself off. He had slept right inside the top of the stairs after the rain had started, just wanting to be away from Chica and Bonnie for a while. The sound of the falling water soothed him, anyways. Even if he couldn't be out in it.

Standing up straight, walked into the spare parts room, and began to straighten his bow tie. Taking a step forward, he let out a loud grunt of pain, nearly falling over.

Groaning when he noticed that his legs had locked up, he struggled against them, almost falling over again. Wobbling, he finally regained his balance after a few seconds, forcefully sighing. Looking around for something to help him, he attempted to move, but failed. Not seeing any oil or WD-40 anywhere in reach aside from the table which happened to be a few feet away, he growled, closing his eyes.

"Damn it all..." He grumbled, deciding to try reaching for the oil on the table. Stretching out, he strained for a second before he finally lost balance and fell over. He cried out loudly when his body collided with the hard floor, gritting his teeth. Wincing when he felt the gears and...other objects rattle inside his exoskeleton, he groaned, coughing in pain.

Trying to roll over, he roared in rage when he found he was fully stuck to the floor. Squirming, he growled and gave up, fully unable to move. He guessed he was just going to have to wait for some humans to help.

Bonnie walked in just as Freddy let out a small, weak, pathetic roar of frustration. Looking him over and scoffing to himself, he studied his bear brother silently. He couldn't help but to feel a little bit sorry for him.

Both males locked gazes for a second. Their expressions went from rage to sadness without any exchanged words. Freddy looked away. Bonnie sighed, rubbing his own face.

Slowly, the rabbit walked over to Freddy and carefully helped him up, groaning at how heavy he was. Making sure he was firmly stood on the ground, he backed away, snorting at him before looking around.

Grabbing the nearest oil can from the table, Bonnie bent over and began to gently oil the alpha male's leg joints, keeping focused as he did so. Freddy let out a quiet moan, making the other male grimace in disgust.

After all of Freddy's joints were oiled, Bonnie stood up and placed the can back on the table, staring at the bear. Freddy moved carefully, surprised at the fact that he was fully unlocked from his spot. Testing out his joints, he easily turned to Bonnie. He frowned, looking confused.

"...Why did you do that?" He asked, his blue eyes looking Bonnie over. The purple animatronic shrugged.

"I may hate you, Fred, but you're still my brother. We're still family." He spoke flatly, watching Freddy's expression. "Golden told us to take care of each other, remember?"

Freddy fell silent as Bonnie spoke, his ears drooping slightly.

"So that's what I'm going to do. Take care of you and Chica. Even though I'm not as old as you are, I'm doing my best to be mature. I just wish you could do the same."

Watching Freddy for one more moment before walking away, he left the bear alone again.

He stared at his paws, opening and closing them for a second. Sighing roughly, he balled them into fists and threw them down to his sides. Storming off in the opposite direction Bonnie had went in, he growled.

"_Golden's not here. He never will be._"

Freddy exited the area, once again going off to be alone.

Bonnie heard him mutter something as they both left in opposite directions, but it was too quiet for him to understand fully. Rubbing the back of his head, he walked over to Chica and smiled a bit, sitting next to her. She plopped down next to him, smiling herself.

"Is everything okay, Bonnie?" She asked, tilting her head. Bonnie nodded quickly, patting her wing gently.

"Y-yeah, it's fine! Fred kinda just fell over and needed help. He's fine, now." Nodding to himself, Chica seemed pleased. Sighing for a second, she looked in a random direction, resting her head on her hand and pouting a bit in thought.

Bonnie noticed this. Raising an eyebrow at her, he couldn't help but to chuckle at her oh-so serious thinking expression. Patting her back carefully, he looked at her face. "What are 'ya thinkin' about, Chi?"

"O-oh!" Seeming surprised that he noticed, she laughed awkwardly, shrugging a little. "It's n-nothing, I'm just thinking!"

"Mhmm..." Bonnie hummed, looking unamused. Chica shrugged again, smiling innocently. "It's nothing, really!"

The purple animatronic and the yellow animatronic continued to talk for a bit until Freddy finally made his way to the stage. Like always, the restaurant opened up on time and they went about their usual performances.

The only thing different was that Chica was studying Freddy more than before.

* * *

><p>Freddy sighed. Stretching and cracking his endospine back into place, he shivered, rolling his shoulders. A long day on the stage always wore him out, and like always, he was looking forward to his alone time.<p>

Walking up the stairs, he frowned when he saw the roof door open. Snorting, he got to the top and went outside, looking around at the building and the dusk sky. He flinched when he heard the door slam shut suddenly, much to his shock and confusion.

Whirling around, he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Chica standing in front of the door, leaning against it with an unamused expression.

Huffing, he looked her up and down, crossing his own arms. "What are you doing up here, girl?"

He had never really seen her up close for an extended amount of time, and he had heard some humans calling her a "he". This had lead him to think she had more male features than anything. However, in another animatronic's view, she was definitely female.

Watching her roll her eyes, she stomped up to him, glaring. His ears drooped by an inch. He was suddenly very intimidated by the look on her face. It wasn't anything like when Bonnie would get mad, it was something more ferocious and terrifying that he couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm really sick of your attitude, Mr. Grumpy!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips."How hard is it to just talk to us like we're normal robots?"

"L-look, Chicky-" He started, putting his paws up in defense.

"Chica!"

"Chica, right..." He grumbled, looking at her in annoyance. "I had a long day, Chica. I came up here to relax. Now, would you kindly leav-"

"NO!" She shouted, making Freddy recoil a bit. She walked towards him again, causing him to back up a few steps.

"Freddy," She started, her tone a bit calmer than before. Grabbing his paws and not letting go, she stared into his eyes, frowning.

"I don't know what happened all of those years ago, and there's no way I can relate. But please, I know Bonnie needs you right now. We all need to be together to welcome this new animatronic in as a family member."

Freddy stared at her, before finally dropping his shoulders. Sighing, he looked up at her. "You're right. I'll try, I guess."

Smiling at him, Chica let go, putting a wing on his shoulder. Pulling him into a small hug, she sighed, looking out at the forest. "Thank you, Freddy."

Squinting a little just as she pulled away, the words finally registered. "Years?" He questioned, blinking a few times. "Hasn't it only been a few months?" He asked, frowning.

"No, Freddy. It hasn't." Chica said simply, heading back down the stairs.

"Come down whenever. Or don't. I hope you do, though..."

Shutting the door as she left the roof, Freddy stared out at the horizon. Sitting, he sighed, deciding to clear his mind for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Bonnie and Chica sat on the stage, both eating some pizza as a bedtime snack. It was nearing 3am, and Chica was getting slightly anxious. She kept taking glances down the hallways, waiting for Freddy to show up. This made Bonnie stare at her with suspicion, crinkling his nose up a bit. Finishing a slice of his food, he crossed his arms, giving her an expecting look.<p>

"What's going on, Chica?"

Looking at Bonnie, she shrugged and smirked a little, biting into another slice of pizza. "Oh, nothing. Just a thing."

"A thing? What thing?"

Just as Chica opened her beak to speak, both of them heard heavy footsteps coming towards the stage. Looking over to see Freddy emerge from the darkness, Bonnie stood up straight, eyes wide. He looked to Chica in confusion, his ears slightly flopped forwards. "Chica, what is this?"

"That's your brother, Bonnie!" She replied, laughing at her own joke. Bonnie gave her a look, snorting. "Only _I'm_ allowed to make the jokes, Chica."

Looking over at Freddy again, Bonnie snorted. "Well, why is _he_ here?"

Freddy growled under his breath at Bonnie's reaction, crossing his arms. Chica sighed harshly at them, shaking her head.

"Both of you, stop. I talked to Freddy, Bonnie." She said, looking to Bonnie. "I want you to tell him what you told me."

"Tell me what?" He growled again, looking to the rabbit. Bonnie froze in his spot, looking over to Chica again and then to Freddy. Taking a breath, he walked towards the bear.

"Freddy..." He began, stopping in front of him.

He closed his eyes for a second, opening them again once he gathered all of his courage. "Every time I look at you, I remember the same bear who _horribly_ attempted put me together. You were there on the day of my birth. You were with me when times were awesome, when times got tough, and when we both felt broken. Y-you ar-..._were _my best friend."

He paused, taking another breath. "B-but when we talk, that's a whole different story. Y-you're not the same bear, Freddy. Y-you're...c-cold, distant, and just...n-not Fred. T-there's not a day that goes by where I want you back..."

Bonnie's breathing grew harder as he continued speaking. "W-we were built in 1973, F-Freddy. _It's 1986. _I-it hasn't been days, o-or months. It's been _years _since I've lost you. E-even after all of these years, nothing's getting easier without you."

He stared at Freddy for a while, who remained silent. There was no movement, no expression of remorse, nothing.

Feeling tears begin to form, Bonnie grit his teeth, closing his eyes. He let out an anguished wail, falling to his knees, emitting a loud clang in the process. He choked, clawing the ground.

"**F-FREDDY, P-PLEASE!**" He screamed out, tears flowing freely now. Looking up at the bear, he let out a few full-fledged sobs, not even bothering to hide it in any longer. "I-I LOVE YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO SCREAM IT FROM THE FUCKIN' ROOFTOP, WHERE YOU ALWAYS ARE ANYMORE?! I-I'LL DO IT! **I'LL DO IT!**" He was screeching at the top of his lungs. Letting his head drop, he choked out a whimper, clenching his hands into fists.

"P-please, I c-can't keep bein' s-strong anymore, but I have t-to...F-for all of us..." Trailing off, he hid his face in his hands. "I-I need you...I n-need help, I need m-my _brother_..."

Freddy was in shock. Never in the thirteen years of his life had he seen anybody else break down, or even imagined anybody to. _Especially_ Bonnie. Only when he felt a tear fall from his face he realized he had been crying himself.

Collapsing to his knees as well, he grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. Bonnie immediately accepted the contact, hiding his face into his older brother's chest.

"I love you t-too, Bonnie..." Petting the rabbit's face carefully, Freddy could feel him shake and shiver, bombarded with another series of sobs.

Freddy held him close, petting his head in attempt to comfort him. "I'm s-so sorry, Bonnie..."

Not knowing what else to say, he simply let out a shuttery breath, resting his face on Bonnie's head. The two stayed like that until they both relaxed and fell asleep.

Chica smiled to herself and walked off, knowing it was best to let them be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Before I start, am I the only one who's reminded of "All My Circuits" from Futurama when I hear "Brother of Circuits"?

Heya, everybody! Sorry for the delayed update! I'm starting to get writer's block. Yikes. I'm even getting writer's block for this AN!

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading! _(And catching the 'ans' thing. Ifuknowwhatimeanhuehueuhe)_

Before I get into too much detail, I have two things I want to say.

**1. **On November 21st, I am going to be _very busy_ then, and the few days after what. Why? Because the 21st is the ORAS launch! I've been waiting for this for months. If you can't tell, I've been a huge, diehard fan of Pokémon since I was three. I haven't missed a launch day since Platinum! (I totally won't be getting a Teddiursa from the GTS and naming one of its babies 'Freddy'. Itotallywillifyoucan'ttell.)

**2. Dear random Foxy fangirls/fanboys that have suddenly shown up; **Yes, Foxy will be in the next chapter if things go as planned!

Uploads will be more spaced out due to the ORAS launch, but they'll still be there! In fact, I'll be speed-working on chapters before the 21st, so I don't have to write anything, and so you guys won't have to wait for updates!

I'd really like to thank Anon Guest, Anon Pumpkingirl1216, MCHaunter, JH24, Sissel Torikki, Anon jules, Anon rocio, and Unknown Forgotten Friend for the reviews! I honestly can't believe how sweet you guys are. Thank you so much for caring about this story, even if it's just a silly fanfiction. It means a lot to me!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to MCHaunter for the Wrecking Ball comment. Mademelaugh.

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to the song "What Your Friendship Means to Me" by Sim Gretina! Whenever I have trouble writing anything from the BoC universe, I just listen to this song. It helps!


	11. Here's Foxy!

The next few weeks flew by. Rumors of the new animatronic came and went, and both Bonnie and Chica were excited to meet their new sibling. They held a 'contest' of betting what kind of animal species it'd be, and used pizza as betting material. Even Freddy chipped in to keep them entertained, betting it was going to be a gopher.

However, Freddy wasn't looking forward to it at all. Although he had made amends with Bonnie and Chica, he didn't want to meet anybody else. He knew they would probably ruin everything, and he was finally content with everything.

Whenever the topic was brought up, he stayed completely silent or went to the back, avoiding them all until he had to perform or was needed.

He still wasn't allowed to be near the children anymore, but was allowed to roam the restaurant again due to his good behavior. The bear's heart ached, but he ignored it. He didn't want to think of himself as a monster; he still loved the children.

He mellowed himself out again, and was finally treating Bonnie and Chica like normal animatronics. He was finally staying on stage at night, talking with them and sharing stories he made up while he was on the roof. Due to the new 'parental' guidance of the older male, the other two became slightly more immature and began doing stupid stuff, or started fighting with each other over dumb reasons.

Freddy found it endearing, in an irritating sort of way.

* * *

><p>"Tag." Bonnie said flatly, poking Chica. Chica giggled in response, quickly poking Bonnie back. The both of them were on the stage, looking quite bored. The humans had shut the restaurant down for the day, working on a new attraction where a supply closet used to be. They had fully torn it down, leaving nothing but a flat, open space. They were adding a new platform and a curtain to the area, much to their confusion.<p>

"Tag!" She said quickly, smiling. Both of them stayed in place, continuing their "tag" war for several minutes. Freddy walked over to them as they did so, carrying some pizza. He blinked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, watching them both. They both looked over at him, continuing their war without pause.

"Playing tag." Bonnie muttered, looking quite irritated. Freddy laughed at his expression, stepping up onto the stage in between them. Chica looked upset at being broken apart from Bonnie, but Bonnie looked relieved.

"Doesn't tag...oh, I don't know. Involve running?" Freddy said, amusement dripping from his voice. He handed them each a box of pizza, saving the third for himself. They all began eating, watching the humans work.

"Yeah, but we ain't allowed to run." Bonnie said through a mouthful of cheese, tilting his head to the side to look at the bear. "Or move. There's some pretty heavy construction goin' on." He shrugged, licking his mouth clean. "Well, technically we _can _move, but only one of us at a time."

Both of them gave a glare to Freddy for being gone for so long. He simply let out a weak, awkward chuckle, patting both of their heads. Bonnie rose from the stage after he was finished being patted, waddling off. Chica and Freddy watched him leave, tilting their heads. He looked back at them before he got too far.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I've had to empty my septic tank for an hour..." He mumbled, walking away and out of sight. Freddy was unfazed by the remark, but Chica grimaced in disgust.

"Bonnie, that's so gross!" She cried out, covering her face with her wings at the thought. "Why are you guys so gross?!"

"What's so gross about us?" Freddy asked innocently, letting out a loud burp after he finished speaking. Chica nearly screamed, brushing the air away and shoving Freddy to the side. Freddy laughed at her discomfort, taking another bite of pizza.

"Don't do that, Freddy!" Chica scolded, gently slapping his face with her wing. He snorted when his nose got brushed, which made it squeak/honk quietly. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, before Chica laughed.

"Did your nose just-"

"No. Never mention this again. Ever."

Hearing a loud bang, both animatronics looked up. Seeing a bunch of humans haul a huge, wooden crate in from the hallway, they all shouted things at each other as they pulled it in. They argued on where to put it for a few minutes until they finally decided, pulling it again.

Freddy and Chica exchanged glances, watching them pull it away to the brand-new platform and curtain. The humans dragged it back behind the curtain with some struggle. The sound of cracking wood and clanging metal made itself apparent. Once the sounds died down, the humans exited said curtain, dusting their hands off. Some stayed at the platform for a bit, talking to each other. Once they cleared out, the manager permitted the animatronics to leave the stage.

Chica was first to leave, running off to the new platform excitedly. Freddy was unsure, frowning to himself. He followed reluctantly, looking around to see if Bonnie had returned. Not seeing him yet, he sighed, catching up with their sister.

"Hello!" She called out, circling the new attraction, trying to find the new animatronic. Hearing clunking and clanking, it was audibly obvious that the new creature had backed up.

Spotting a sign, Chica tilted her head, looking to Freddy. "Pirate Cove?"

Looking it over, Freddy brushed his hand on the wooden sign, feeling the grooves where the text was. Shrugging, he looked around, sniffing the fabric that hung from the new stage. "Pirates usually steal stuff, so maybe he...or she, is a 'villain' type of thing. You know, like the Hamburglar?"

"What now?" She asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. Freddy sighed, shaking his head.

"Never mind."

Hearing Bonnie jog up to them, they turned to the purple rabbit as he stopped next to them. He panted in exhaustion from running, looking at the Cove. "Is it here?! What'd I miss?"

"Yeah, it's here." Freddy said, looking to the Cove. He muttered to himself, looking around.

"We can't get it out." Chica said simply, looking to Bonnie for advice.

"Have you offered it pizza, Chica?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head. "Maybe it's a little bit...peckish."

Giving him a glare, Chica punched him on the shoulder. He laughed in response, making Freddy facepalm. Giving them an annoyed glance, he sighed.

"Can you not?"

They all waited for a few seconds to see if the new animatronic would come out. Not hearing anything or seeing anything, Freddy finally lost his patience, grabbing the curtain.

Despite the protests of the other two, he quickly stepped onto the stage and walked into the new "room". Looking around, he didn't spot anything at first. Looking to the corner, his eyes widened.

In the furthest corner of the new stage sat what looked like a red fox, wearing pirate-like attire with an eyepatch. His uncovered eye was wide with fear. It shone brightly, not leaving the bear that had just entered.

Bonnie and Chica followed him, fully opening the curtain. The light poured in, making the new robot flinch and back up more. The chicken and rabbit let out simultaneous 'aww's, smiling at him.

Freddy's heart melted at the sight of the innocent little fox. His eyes were a bright gold, which filled Freddy with a sense of security and warmth. Carefully approaching him, he smiled a warm, genuine smile, tilting his head. "Hey there, little guy...I won't hurt you..."

Looking him up and down, the fox cautiously rose from his spot. He towered over the other three, much to their surprise. His ears nearly touched the ceiling. His height didn't help his confidence, however. He looked to them in fear, backing up a little bit again.

"Can you speak?" Chica asked quietly, walking up to him. The fox stiffened up, looking around for an exit if he needed to run.

"...A-aye, I can...Me name be Foxy the Pirate."

Bonnie laughed a little bit at his accent, walking up to Foxy as well. Sniffing him curiously, he tilted his head. He stood his ears as high as they could go as he did so; didn't like feeling so short. "What's with the accent, bud?"

"I b-be a _pirate_, what else did ye expect? 'Tis in me programmin'." He defended quickly, looking worried.

Freddy watched him interact with Chica and Bonnie. As he watched, something rung a bell deep in his mind.

Foxy reminded him of himself when he was young.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's the foxface. Happy?

Heya, everybody! Believe it or not, there's only about two chapters left unless I get inspired again. If I don't, I'm merging chapter 12 and 13. Chapter 14 (13) will be the last chapter. I'll try to stretch it and make it to 15 chapters!

Excited? No?

I did the beta reading myself, so I apologize for any typos!

I honestly never expected to get this far in the fanfiction. Usually I give up after the first three chapters! You guys have been a serious help. I love you all.

I'd like to thank Anon Guest, LevitatingPiez, JH24, ChimeraNumber52, MCHaunter, Unknown Forgotten Friend, and Anon Jules for the reviews. Especially for those who are still sticking with the story!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **None! Instead, I'm actually going to be answering questions in the next chapter. Have any questions? Feel free to drop them in the reviews! I'll pick three of my favorites. I'll still do my normal spotlight, however! I'll also be doing a chapter-ly question for you guys!

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to the song "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik. (From the movie 'Treasure Planet'!) I'm putting this song as the spotlight because it (to me) fits Freddy and Foxy's future relationship. Spoilers, I guess?

**Question: **How do you guys feel about FNaF shipping? Do you have a favorite one? OCxCanon? CanonxCanon? Straight? Yaoi? Yuri? Tell me!

(I'm keeping _all_ ships away from this fanfiction, even though I _do _ship some...things. It's still interesting to know what you guys think! I'mnottellingyouguyswhatIship.)


	12. Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

The kids loved him. Bonnie loved him. Chica loved him. The staff loved him. Everyone seemed to love the new pirate fox. His songs were catchy, his banter with the other characters and customers was amusing, and on top of it, he was a fox. Everybody seemed to love foxes.

Freddy still wasn't so sure.

Although he liked him as well, the bear still tried to stay a good distance from the new animatronic, simply in fear of hurting him, or hurting the others. He was afraid of becoming jealous or angry like he did when Chica was created. He still felt horrible for how he treated the poor girl.

However, despite his feelings and worries, he watched Foxy day after day. He studied him. He wanted to know how to approach him, how to know what to say. He wanted to know him. Understand him.

The fox would do his performance, then hide in the cove for the rest of the night until the pizzeria opened up in the morning. He was insanely shy. He wouldn't even come out for pizza or a small chat.

Freddy took this into account. He was strongly reminded of himself with how the fox acted. He still remembered the anxiety he felt when he was on stage as a young bear. However, he always had support. Foxy had nobody.

The bear wanted to change that.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Freddy questioned to the cove curtain, frowning. He held two boxes of pizza in his arms, one for himself and one for Foxy. Getting a bit closer, he tilted his head. "Foxy, it's me. Freddy."<p>

"Freddy?" The slightly-scratchy voice was quiet. Peeking out from behind the curtain, the fox's ears swiveled, searching for any danger. "What be ye doin' here?"

"I got you some pizza." The eldest replied softly, looking down at the cardboard while shrugging. "Thought you might be hungry, 'lil guy."

Foxy stared at the boxes, nearly salivating at the scent as it wafted to his nose. It was true; he was VERY hungry. He had only eaten a few things in his short lifetime. Other than that, he lived off of the restaurant's energy.

"How about it?" Freddy asked, looking to him. "Mind if we eat together?"

"Uh, sure, I be guessin'..." Foxy muttered, looking troubled. He was very flinchy and jumpy as they spoke, looking as if he were going to pass out from anxiety. Freddy took notice and walked/moved slowly near the young male, so he wouldn't spook him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured the fox quietly, sitting down to show that he wasn't a threat. Foxy sat next to him slowly, which finally gave Freddy a good chance to study him.

Foxy's ears made him appear to be horribly tall, just as Bonnie's did. In reality, he was probably just a few inches taller than Chica. He slouched a little as he sat, looking to Freddy in submission. Freddy only chuckled, smiling. He handed the fox the second box of pizza, opening his own.

"Is all 'o 'tis fer me?" Foxy questioned, staring at the cardboard in awe. Freddy nodded, grabbing a slice from his own box. Foxy copied him, watching closely.

"I'm here because I want to be your friend, Foxy." The lead mascot spoke carefully, studying the other's expression. "I know what it's like to be alone, and it isn't fun. I've...I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, but I really want to try to do something good by being there for you."

Not knowing what the other meant by 'mistakes', he simply chewed up the pizza, feeling a small smile creep across his face. "Y-ye'd do that fer me?" He questioned him curiously, eating slowly. His teeth were sharp, and he was still unused to eating. He didn't want to accidentally puncture something in his own mouth.

"Of course!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling himself. "I was really afraid of the adults-even the children when I was your age. I can try to help you get over it."

"Really?" Foxy was starting to warm up slowly, his stuttery, unsure voice evening out. "I-I'd really like that!"'

Freddy couldn't wipe the smile off of his muzzle even if he tried. Gently patting Foxy's head, they both made quiet whirring noises accompanied by happy clicks and beeps, both of them bonding quickly.

Unknowing to them, Bonnie and Chica stood outside of the cove, silently listening. Chica found it adorable that the two were having a brotherly-bonding moment. Bonnie on the other hand, not so much.

Almost seeming a bit offended, Bonnie stiffly walked away. Watching him leave, Chica raised an eyebrow, following him. Once they were out of earshot of the other two, she stood in front of him. "What's wrong, Bon?"

"I'm fine!" He said, his voice oddly cheerful. She gave him a weird look, crossing her arms.

"No, you're not. Tell me."

"Freddy's my brother." He stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms himself. His expression suddenly turned dark and serious. "I want him back."

"Oh, my God." Chica said in annoyance, tilting her head back in exaggeration. "Bonnie, don't even start. You're, like, fifty years old. Not a day old. He's OUR brother. They're both our brothers! You should be happy Freddy is forging a relationship with him."

"I'm eleven. I think. I don't know. Shut up, eyebrow."

"What?" She asked, mostly in confusion. Dropping her arms to her side, she stared at him. She was starting to get fed up with his sudden random attitude changes.

"EYEBROWS." He belted out, looking irritated. "YOU HAVE EYEBROWS AND I DON'T." His voice was oddly loud, his eyes narrowed. His expression suddenly fell to sadness without warning. "_Why don't I have eyebrows...?_"

She backed up.

"Bonnie, are you feeling okay?" Watching him carefully, he suddenly took a few quick steps forward at her. Something inside her told her that he wasn't joking.

"Never better." He said in an eerily happy tone again. Taking one more step forward, he stopped in place. He suddenly grunted and convulsed a few times, shutting his eyes. Chica watched him grip a nearby table for support, coughing up the smallest amount of oil. Shuttering, he blinked his eyes open, looking to the female.

His eyes flashed from their normal maroon to completely black. The white, pinprick backlight of his endoskeleton eyes were the only things shining through. Chica froze in fear, watching him in worried confusion.

"Bonnie, stop!" She demanded, standing her ground. "You're starting to scare me!"

Staring at her blankly as if he didn't hear her, she backed up some more. He followed her, his expression still blank.

"F-FREDDY?" Chica shouted, not exactly calling for help, but her tone saying something otherwise. Starting to speed up her backwards walk, she tripped on a chair. She fell over, looking up at Bonnie in fear. A maniacal, high-pitched laughter erupted from the rabbit as he closed the distance between them. Bending over, he stared at her face, slightly slack-jawed.

"_It's me._"

"W-what?" She asked quietly, feeling her oil run cold. Hearing Freddy approach, she looked to him in a panic, too afraid to move.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" The bear asked with a frown, staring at him. He jumped a bit when the purple animatronic's head snapped around unnaturally fast. Studying his black eyes, he backed up a step in fear, easily masking it behind his normal face of authority.

"BONNIE!" Freddy shouted, standing up straight. The rabbit stood up straight as he did, violently shaking his head. Blinking a few times, he groaned and rubbed his face, his eyes returning to their usual maroon. He seemed dizzy and unsteady for a few moments before returning to normal.

Looking to Freddy and then Chica, he blinked, tilting his head. "What?" He asked, curious about their freaked-out expressions.

"Why are you both starin' at me like that? Do I got pizza sauce on my face?"

* * *

><p>"Freddy, I'm still worried about Bonnie." Chica said, watching Bonnie play tag with Foxy in the dining area, much to the amusement of the customers. They were both the quickest known members of the animatronics, so they gave the others something quite interesting to watch when they played tag.<p>

Freddy nodded slowly, leaning against the wall of their stage while biting his paw lightly in thought. Watching the two play, he spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Even though it had been two days since the bizarre outburst, they still kept a close eye on the second-eldest male.

Shrugging, he looked at the chicken, removing his paw from his mouth. "Maybe he has a virus."

"Ew, gross." She muttered, giving the area Bonnie was running in a disgusted glare. Freddy would have laughed, which he almost did until he heard some human mothers talking. Finding the few words he picked up interesting, he swiveled his ears in their direction.

"What is it, Freddy?" Chica asked curiously, looking at him. He hushed her quickly, not looking at her. She looked in the direction he was looking in, picking up on the conversation as well.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" The mother exclaimed to the other human female sitting across from her in a very gossip-like fashion. "Do you remember the man who was convicted for the disappearance of those children all those years ago? The one who apparently worked here?"

"Yes, I do! It was all over the news. Do go on," She said, leaning forward.

Looking from side to side to presumably make sure there were no children around, she leaned forward herself, speaking lowly. "Well, apparently he was _murdered_ in prison!" She said. The other woman gasped softly.

"_No!_" She said in over-exaggerated shock, putting a hand over her heart.

"Yes, it's right here in the paper!" The woman responded, handing the other woman a news paper.

They continued their conversation, but Freddy had tuned them out. He felt suppressed rage return for a split second. Seeing static flash in front of his vision, he convulsed a bit, growling.

"What 'man'?" Chica asked, frowning. She looked to Freddy, just as he had frozen up and started to convulse.

"Freddy?" She asked again, lightly shaking him. He shook his head clear to look at her when he felt the shaking, eyes wild with anger.

"**WHAT?**" He barked out loudly, glaring at her. Realizing that he had snapped on her by the look on her face, he quickly calmed himself, taking a few breaths.

"S-sorry, what?" He repeated, his tone back to normal. She shook her head from side to side slowly, her expression confused and worried.

"Never mind." She said, looking ahead at the crowd. Freddy did the same, trying to gain mental control again.

"_Are all of the men going crazy?" _She thought silently to herself, sighing.

Bonnie came back to the stage after a few more minutes, happy he had the time to play with the fox. His smile faded when he sensed the tension between his other siblings. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking to them both as he stood next to them.

Chica stayed silent, still looking worried. Freddy looked to Bonnie, his own expression blank and uncaring.

"He's dead." He said blatantly, looking back to the crowded room of humans. Tilting his head, Bonnie looked at Freddy's face, looking worried himself.

"Who?"

"_Him._"

It took Bonnie a few moments to allow it to click. Realizing who he was talking about, his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions; sorrow, relief, hatred, and rage. Taking his normal spot next to the animatronics, he stood up straight, adjusting his bow tie.

"Good. Out of sight, out of mind."

Chica could only wonder who they were talking about.

* * *

><p>"Ahoy, Freddy!" Foxy said excitedly, walking up to the stage. The restaurant had just closed, and their rabbit and chicken siblings were off raiding the kitchen. This left the other two alone.<p>

Freddy was pulled from his closed-in little daydream world back into reality at the sound of his little brother's voice. Looking down at Foxy, he smiled, getting off of the stage without hesitation. He pushed the thoughts of earlier aside, not wanting to bother the young animatronic with them.

"Ah, good evening, Foxy!" He said, smiling. "You did a wonderful performance today. I'm very proud of you."

"That's th' thin', Freddy." Foxy said awkwardly, rubbing his hooked arm. "I...uh,"

"What is it?" Freddy asked patently, resting his paw on his shoulder to calm him. Foxy sighed, shrugging.

"How be ye able to sin' so loud in front 'o them humans? I don't understand, I can barely speak without me jaw lockin' up on me..." His voice was quiet from embarrassment.

A massive wave of déjà vu crashed over Freddy, making him blink a few times. He smiled a bit anyways, patting Foxy more.

"Don't worry about it, Foxy. You'll get used to it! You're still young."

Foxy stared at him, his golden eyes filled with worry. Looking down, his ears drooped a bit. Shuffling his feet a bit, he fidgeted from anxiousness. "What if I ain't able to?"

"You will be." The bear reassured him, walking with him towards Pirate Cove. Foxy followed close, wanting to know more about how Freddy got so good at what he did. Stammering before he spoke again, he walked quickly to keep up with him.

"How did _ye_ get used to it, brother?"

Freddy slowed down at the question, his smile fading. Foxy got a few paces ahead of Freddy before he stopped, realizing the older male had. Looking back at him, he tilted his head, waiting for a response.

"...I was forced." Freddy spoke simply, shrugging. Walking off for a moment, he picked up the two pizzas for them that were left on a table, going to the cove. Foxy followed again, intrigued.

"By who? How? Why?"

"Nothing and nobody, Foxy. It's none of your concern." Sitting down, he slid the second box of pizza over to Foxy. "Now eat. Keep your energy levels up."

The vulpine animatronic sighed, sitting next to the bear. They both ate quietly, without speaking much. After nearly an entire meal of silence, the pirate looked over to the lead singer, daring to ask another question.

"Freddy?"

"Hmm?" Freddy hummed, licking some pizza grease off of his nose, taking care so it wouldn't make a honking noise.

"Can y-ye help me get over me stage fright?"

Freddy glanced over at him, putting his pizza down. Smiling slightly, he crossed his arms, letting out a quiet laugh.

"Now, _that _I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heya, guys! How are you doing today? I hope this chapter doesn't feel _too _disconnected. I did the beta reading myself, bleh!

I almost deleted that part about the eyebrows, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Darn you and your eyebrow-less face, Bonnie!

Enough rimble-ramble! Let's dive into the fun stuff!

I'd like to thank...*HUGE BREATH* Anon Jules, KudleyFan93, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Penny The Queen of Imagination, Lord Scorpius-Master of Shoes, SeniorPeppae, Purest of the Hearts, pumpkingirl1216, randalisawesome5342, LevitatingPiez, JH24, MikeSchmidt, MCHaunter, and Jenny Lockhart for the reviews!

*WHEEZING* _Why do you guys have such long names?!_ Even though I don't reply to them, I want you to know that I read every single one. They all make me so happy!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to KudleyFan93 for sharing your ships and for reviewing! Ishipmultipleshipsatthesametimeaswellsodon'tfeelbad.

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to the song "Someday Out Of The Blue" by Elton John! (From the movie Road to El Dorito-I mean El Dorado. Yeah. That.) Gives me the feels, man. Feeeels.

**Today's Question: **What would you do if you found Balloon Boy under your bed, or outside your window?

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

**Unknown Forgotten Friend:** "Does Foxy have some ripped parts like in the game?"

**Answer:** Yes, I'd like to believe so! I imagined his pants being slightly ripped up/has some body 'scars'. He gets the rest of his torn-up look later because of..._things._

_-0-0-0-_0-__0-__0-__0-__0-__0-__

**MikeSchmidt:** "Q1: Is Goldie coming bacK?" "Q2: Is foxy's hook very sharp like his teeth, or is it dull, or are both dull?"

**Answer 1: **_Let's just say this isn't going to be the last time you'll see him~_

**Answer 2: **I imagined his teeth being sharp, and his hook a little duller than his teeth. (Think tip-of-cheap-scissors dull.)

_-0-0-0-_0-__0-__0-__0-__0-__0-__

**MCHaunter: **"Would Golden freddy come back to bite 'someone' In the ass? He seems to have a strange part in the game, and an even stranger part in the fanfic universe. (not that your not original) But what will happen? Will he be in the kitchen? What would he do?"

**Answer: **_You'llfindoutsoon__*Insert Freddy laughter here*_

Sorry if I missed any questions! I'm really tired and my eyes hurt, so I didn't double-check. Ech.


	13. 1987

**AUTHOR WARNING: _Due to the violent nature of this chapter, it's rated M. If you're a sensitive Foxy fangirl or offended by familial abuse and violence, please skip this chapter and wait until chapter 14!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dates mark 10 year anniversary of abducted children<em>"

"_The dark secret of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Children never found_"

"_Mascot suspiciously removed from local pizzeria after children go missing 10 years ago_"

The headlines of the papers were all over. Freddy's emotions had completely shut down. Every time he saw a headline about it, his heart would sink further into an unreachable abyss of depression and anger. That being so, every single paper that made its way to the diner was promptly destroyed by Freddy himself when the humans weren't looking.

He still forced himself to be strong for his siblings, and for himself. He could feel himself slipping through the cracks, and it scared him.

He just had to be strong, especially for Foxy.

He didn't dare tell Foxy about his dark past. He was too innocent, too young. How was he to explain that the skeletons of children resided inside both he and Bonnie?

Freddy was launched back into reality when he heard a rough, static-filled sigh.

"I just can't do it." Foxy sighed in defeat, sitting down on the edge of the cove. The entire area was dark and empty due to it being after hours. No humans were around, which made it the perfect time to practice. The only audience he had were Bonnie and Chica, who rotated from sitting at the back of the room to the kitchen or dining areas. It was about four in the morning, which left Foxy with little time until his next performance.

Freddy stood behind him on the other side of the curtain, but near enough to be heard. His blue eyes were focused on the fox, determination plastered onto his face. Chica and Bonnie had just left the area, so only the fox and the bear remained.

Watching the fox struggle with even beginning to speak, he sighed. He was determined to help Foxy one way or another.

"Yes, you can. Just relax, Foxy." The bear's voice was just loud enough for the fox to hear. Not too noisy, not too quiet.

"Y-Yar-" The red vulpine faltered before even starting, growling a bit and dropping his head. "Freddy, I ca-"

"You can."

"Freddy." Foxy said a bit louder than his usual tone, turning around to look at him. "E-even though 'thar isn't anybody here, I still feel intimidated..."

Freddy sighed, rubbing his snout for a moment. Feeling his arm lock up for a split second, he growled at it, cracking it loudly back into place. Foxy's ears drooped a little bit at the sight.

"I'm fine." Freddy quickly responded, forcing his expression to lighten when he spotted the younger's worried gaze.

Walking out next to Foxy, he crossed his arms. He looked the pirate up and down, making him stiffen his stance.

"H-how did 'ye get over 'yer stage fright, Freddy?"

Shrugging a bit, Freddy sat next to Foxy. Studying the area that he had known for so many years, he sighed, looking at him. "I sang."

Foxy looked away. Still feeling his brother's blue eyes burn into his head, he stood up, clacking his jaw in worry.

There was a heavy, awkward silence hovering over them after that. Finally caving in, Freddy sighed and rubbed his own face.

"Alright, I lied." He muttered, standing back up next to Foxy. "I shouted random obscenities at the empty tables when the store was closed. It got rid of a lot of stress. I got Bonnie laughing, at least."

Foxy laughed a little at the thought of his calm, cool and collected brother swearing at an empty table. Tilting his head, he looked out at the tables. "Can I try?"

Shrugging a bit, Freddy scratched behind his own ear, blinking. "Uh, sure. I don't see why not..."

There was another silent pause. Foxy squirmed a bit in attempt to prepare himself. Taking a small breath, he held it a second before letting it go.

"**BOOTY**."

He flinched a bit at the echo his yell caused, but relaxed when it faded. Freddy chuckled, patting the pirate on the back. "Good job."

"**BOOTY**." Foxy yelled again, this time without flinching at the echo. He looked over to his side to see Freddy's reaction. The bear had hidden his face in his large paw, stifling his laughter.

Laughing a little himself, he wagged his tail. Smiling at the bear, he looked around, a devious look on his face. Taking another breath, he stood up straight.

"**BONNIE'S UGLY**."

There was another echo of Foxy's voice, followed by a silence. Foxy opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a voice coming from across the restaurant from the kitchen.

"_I HEARD THAT, FOXY!_" Bonnie shouted, his mouth obviously full of some type of food.

The two laughed again, looking at each other. Foxy sighed softly, lightly wagging his tail again. Freddy smiled at him, patting his back. "Just keep doing that, Foxy. You'll get the hang of it."

Watching Freddy walk away, Foxy looked back at the empty dining area. Knowing Freddy was probably going off to be alone for a while, he sat back down, resting his head in his non-hook hand.

"_Thanks, Freddy._"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahoy, me mateys! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria!<em>"

Bonnie, Freddy and Chica watched Foxy from the distance of their own stage. Foxy was continuously becoming more bold with his speech, but still had trouble with larger crowds. Bonnie and Chica both were impressed with the progress he had made. Freddy was still convinced that Foxy could do better.

"Hey, Freddy, You did a great job on Foxy." Bonnie said, looking to the bear.

Freddy's gaze averted from Pirate Cove to the purple rabbit. He raised an eyebrow at the smaller animatronic, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"You helped him get over his own fear when you were BEARly able to get over your own. Get it? Bear?" He chuckled a bit at Freddy's annoyed facial expression at the joke, casually strumming his guitar.

"I'm kidding, Fred. You did great."

Rolling his eyes a little at the rabbit's annoying little jokes, he sighed. Smiling either way, he patted Bonnie on the back, looking out to the crowd of humans who had their eyes on Foxy. "Thank you, Bonnie."

None of the kids seemed that interested in the old trio, just due to Foxy being the "new" thing. The three didn't mind it; it was quite relaxing to finally have some time off. They were getting bored, however.

Freddy stared off into space before he rose from the stage, knowing that no children would be around for a while. That, and their next show wasn't scheduled for a few hours. Beginning to mull around some of the empty tables, he was quickly followed by Bonnie and Chica.

Although they liked pizza, they were also capable of eating any trash or garbage lying around. Even though the custodians and janitors did most of the after-closing clean up, the animatronics still helped out by eating any of the tossed-out crusts left by picky children, half-empty cups, and any chicken wing bones. (The boys did this behind Chica's back, however. She was repulsed by the thought of anybody eating chicken). They enjoyed keeping the place clean, simply because they lived there. It was their home. That, and they got a free snack out of it.

After finding a table to settle down at, Chica and Bonnie were drinking out of some leftover soda cups while eating half-finished pizza slices. Freddy was going through a stack of papers whixh was mostly greasy take-out menus (eating them after he was finished reading any). He listening to the younger animatronics converse as he did so. They were all watching and listening to Foxy's performance.

Finishing yet another take-out menu, he came across a news paper. His ears fell.

The headline was yet another print of what happened to the restaurant years ago. Skimming down the paper, his stomach lurched. He nearly vomited up everything he had just eaten. He had been doing his best to avoid any of the papers that came around, simply tearing them up or flushing them down a bathroom toilet.

Freezing up, his eyes widened. His hands began to shake lightly.

In the bottom corner of the article was a black and white mugshot of the same man who had murdered the children.

He physically gagged. Crying out when a sudden wave of static covered his field of vision, he dropped the paper. Hiding his face in his hands, he convulsed a few times, gritting his teeth. Closing his eyes, he balled his hands into fists, still convulsing and shaking.

Perking up when they heard Freddy cry out, both Chica and Bonnie looked over at their brother. Their eyes widened at the sight of his slightly hunched over stance. Bonnie got up quickly, grabbing Freddy by the shoulder.

He shook him roughly, looking him up and down as he did so to see if anything was visibly wrong with him. He bit his own lip, feeling dread and worry creep in on him.

"Freddy! Freddy, look at me! What's wrong?!" The purple rabbit demanded, grabbing the bear's shoulders with both hands.

Freddy's convulsing stopped. His hands remained balled into fists, still covering his closed eyes. Bonnie relaxed himself when Freddy relaxed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked to Chica.

Chica's own eyes were wide in terror, locked onto Freddy. Giving Chica a confused look when she started to back up, he tilted his head. Looking back at Freddy, his large ears immediately fell.

Freddy was glaring at Bonnie. His usual blue eyes had flashed to fully black in a split second, the only sign of life being two, pinprick dots of glowing white. Bonnie instantly let go of him, his fuel tank lurching at the sight of it.

"F-Freddy?" He asked hesitantly, backing up. He protectively put an arm against Chica as he backed up, making her back up more as well.

Freddy rose from his position, staring at them both. Lowering his head slightly, he let out a deep, rumbling chuckle, he stepped towards them slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"_What's the matter, Bonnie?_" He asked lowly, twitching slightly. He reached out and grabbed the bunny by the bow tie, yanking him close. Pressing his snout to his ear, he sighed a breath out through his nose, smirking.

"_Afraid of the dark?_"

Just as he spoke, the few lights above them blew out. Both Chica and Bonnie ducked from the sparks spraying from the ceiling, wincing as it hit their exoskeletons. Finally, the humans noticed the very-obvious commotion going on between the three robots.

Worried, confused chatter arose from the parents, and not even ten minutes later the building was calmly evacuated of the customers. The workers quickly moved the three robots away from the sparking light back onto the stage.

Among the chatter and conversations of the humans, Foxy had noticed as well. Leaving Pirate Cove in a rushed, mild panic once the humans cleared away, he ran to the main stage, looking them all over in worry.

"A-are 'ye guys alright?" The fox asked, his ears perked in attention. He revived twin nods from the rabbit and chicken, but nothing from Freddy. Hopping up on the stage, he quickly glanced him over, looking for any wounds.

"F-Freddy! Are 'ye okay?"

Freddy's still-black eyes locked onto the fox. Bonnie and Chica quickly reached out and pulled Foxy away from Freddy, much to the youngest male's displeasure. He squirmed for a bit, trying to get free.

"LET ME GO!" He shouted, still trying to get to Freddy.

"Foxy, no!" Bonnie said sternly, holding onto the pirate. He and Chica firmly held onto the fox, only loosening their grip when Freddy snapped out of it.

The bear grunted softly and shook his head clear, blinking several times as his eyes faded back to blue. Looking over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes at them. He was suddenly filled with agitation, his ears swiveling back at the feeling.

"Why are you all staring?" He snapped, baring his teeth at them. Foxy finally pulled away from Bonnie and Chica, walking over to him, frowning worriedly.

"Freddy, a-are 'ye okay?!" He repeated, his gold eyes not leaving him. "You w-were under the light, and it-"

"I'm fine." He said quickly, a harsh undertone present in his voice. He brushed himself off, backing to the side when Foxy got too close. "I don't need any assistance, Foxy."

Foxy's ears fell in rejection. Giving him a sad look, he attempted to step forward, just trying to get closer. "F-Freddy, I-"

"Enough." Freddy gave all of them a harsh glare, readjusting his hat. Turning heel and limping away from the stage, Foxy simply watched. He felt as if his entire world had shattered. Looking to Bonnie and Chica, they gave him sympathetic gazes.

"W-what did I do wrong?" He asked, his voice begging for an answer.

Bonnie and Chica shrugged.

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with Freddy's suddenly explosive temper towards nearly everything, which was mostly taken our or directed onto Foxy. Bonnie usually stood in line of fire, keeping close to Freddy at all times.<p>

Bonnie had basically made himself the lightening rod for Freddy's fits of rage. He would intervene when Freddy would set off on anybody or anything, and be there until he finished. Sometimes he could calm him, but most of the time he couldn't. The latter being more common.

Chica did her best to support Bonnie for doing what he was doing. Bonnie had gained several dents and a disjointed arm in the process of 'soothing' this new untameable beast.

Unintentionally, Foxy was left alone to deal with his own stresses.

When Bonnie wasn't able to be there to protect Foxy, Freddy took his anger out on him. Many heated arguments had sparked between the two, but nothing physical. Yet.

The sudden change in life style took a huge toll on the young animatronic. His confusion and sadness quickly escalated into depression, and that transformed into anger, anxiety and a short temperament towards everything. He didn't know what to do, or what he did wrong. He just wanted Freddy back.

They all wanted Freddy back.

But as time went on, they all slowly began to realize that their family was falling apart beyond repair. Bonnie was struggling to maintain the strong, role model figure that Freddy had fulfilled, Chica was close to mentally breaking down at the sight of him being abused, and Foxy was losing his own sanity.

They were torn apart.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day.<p>

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica did their usual performances, along with a bit of banter. Foxy did the same.

The humans seemed much rougher than normal. Bonnie and Chica worried for Foxy. It seemed like they were aiming their cruelty at Foxy, who was clearly agitated.

The three sane animatronics could feel tension building in the pits of their stomachs. They knew someone else was going to snap, it was only a simple matter of playing the waiting game to see who would win.

Bonnie could sense something lingering in the air. It wasn't the tension, or the fact that he knew Freddy was going to snap at him after the doors closed. No, it was something much worse.

Looking to Freddy, they met gazes for a few moments. By the look on his face, he knew Freddy felt the same. Looking to Chica next, his ears drooped. She was looking anxious and worried, fidgeting a bit. He knew something was wrong.

"Freddy, go apologize to Foxy." Bonnie suddenly said, his voice frantic. Freddy turned his head away, avoiding any eye contact with his brother.

"D-do it, Freddy." Chica agreed, her own voice frantic as well. She gripped her microphone, her eyes darting around the restaurant as if she was looking for danger. She and Bonnie felt like there was a timer running, and they only had a few minutes left.

Their tones hit Freddy like a truck, but something was blocking him from feeling any compassion. He didn't feel remorse. He didn't feel sympathy. All he felt was anger. And the fact that he couldn't feel anything else made him angrier.

Glancing around the restaurant for any type of distraction, he spotted a human reading a paper. Focusing in on it, he growled.

The damn headline again.

He bore his teeth. His eyes flashed black once again, but he was able to push it back. Shaking his head a few times, he suddenly felt Bonnie's hand on his shoulder. Snapping his head around to glare at him, he noticed the panicked expression on his face.

He seemed to be shouting something, but Freddy couldn't hear a his brow, he looked over at Chica, who was panicking the same as Bonnie. Looking up to where they were pointing, his eyes widened.

A crowd of people were scrambling away from Pirate Cove as quickly as they could. When enough people cleared, his ears flattened.

A human was collapsed into a heap onto the ground in front of the small stage, blood gushing from the head. What was left of it, at least. Most of the front part of the skull had been ripped off-or more specifically- bitten off.

Foxy stumbled back from the body, blood dripping-nearly pouring-from his muzzle. A hunk of what was probably part of the human's skull fell from his jaw onto the floor.

Freddy snapped.

Letting out an incredibly loud roar of rage, he moved at unnatural speeds to get to the cove. Foxy had little to time to react.

Freddy grabbed the fox by the throat as hard as he could, slamming him into the back of the wall. Roaring straight into his face, Foxy was paralyzed in fear.

He had no time to react to anything.

Freddy's strong paws gripped Foxy's muzzle and lower jaw, holding them roughly. Gears whirred and whined in horribly strained protest as Freddy forcefully ripped them mostly disconnected, the hinge and screws breaking beyond repair. Foxy let out a screech of agony, oily tears already pooling in his eyes.

He was promptly kicked to the ground, where his exoskeleton was violently ripped at and beat on by the bear. Many pieces fell off from the sheer force of his punches.

After nearly his entire body had been beaten on, his face came next. Only delivering one swift, powerful punch to his face, Foxy screeched again. There was a loud crack and a shattering noise, followed by his pupils turning stark white. He finally was able to shield his face with his non-hooked arm, cowering away from the brown mascot.

Breathing heavily as Freddy sat on top of the fox, his hearing slowly returned. The sound of his little brother's broken sobs and pleas filled ears, along with the sound of humans screaming and police sirens. His eyes turned back to normal as well.

Scrambling off of the fox, he choked in horror at what he had done. Watching the oil and blood drip from him, he looked around before running away into the back of the restaurant, nearly falling as he did so.

Bonnie and Chica watched everything play out quietly from the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Boy, this chapter was a pain to write. Poor Foxy._

**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD**

Heya, guys! How are you? Sorry for not updating sooner. I originally was going to take one day off, but something ended up happening. It stressed me so badly I was starting to have chest problems. I almost had my mom call an ambulance twice, but I sucked it up. I think I'm fine, now!

As always, I'd like to thank Chillaid for beta reading!

_Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from any "FOXE DIDN'T DU THE BITE!11" reviews. I know he probably didn't, but who knows? _

Good news? I didn't get Pokémon OR, so I can work on the fanfiction without distraction. Bad news? I didn't get Pokémon OR. I might get it in December. There was a horrible storm in Buffalo, NY, and we live pretty close by. All of the supply trucks for the stores stopped coming since they have to go through Buffalo, so everybody was freaking out and running out of food.

Anyways, I think there's only about two chapters left. Two sounds about right! Sorry for being such a Debbie-Downer. I'm just dealing with a lot. You guys always brighten my day, though. Thank you.

I'd like to thank Jenny Lockhart, AddiLion, JH24, LevitatingPiez, RiddledRose, ChimeraNumber52, Sora W.T.K, Binkie14, Purest of the Hearts, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Anon Jules, Anon Guest, MCHaunter, lolwilddude, Teh w4nd3r3r and Anon Guest 2 for the rockin' reviews! You guys make my day. You made writing this fanfic worth while!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **I'd really like to thank Sora W.T.K for the sweet review! I actually read some of your fanfictions when I was younger, so I'm shocked you reviews this! Just...thank you so much!

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to Linkin Park's "Burn It Down", suggested by MCHaunter! IttotallyfitsthisIcan'teven

**Today's Question: **Do you forgive Freddy for everything he's done so far in the story?

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AddiLion: "Does Mike schimdt make an apperance in this?"<strong>

**Answer: **Nope, sorry! If he does, it'll be just a quick mention~

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Jules: "<strong>**I assume you also can't wait for omega ruby and alha sapphire coming out tommorow. I wonder if you do any Pokemon fanfiction? :0)"**

**Answer: **I used to write Pokémon fanfiction all the time as a kid! I might do it again someday, but not anytime soon~

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Jules: "Once again, I askif you'll make a FNAF 2 fanfiction?"<strong>

**Answer: **Sorry for missing the first time you asked! Yep, I actually have two sequels in mind. One serving as an actual sequel, and the other being a midquel/prequel!

* * *

><p><strong>MCHaunter: "*QUESTION TIME* How old is Chica? No-one ever said ..."<strong>

**Answer: **As of chapter 13? I'd have to say she's about a year or so, maybe two. I dunno!

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny Lockhart: "Question: in this story, you're implying an age order. If they were humans, how old would everyone be? Also, is Chica older than Foxy?"<strong>

**Answer: **Yep, Chica is older than Foxy by a year or so~

As for human ages (not based on their actual animatronic ages), Golden would be about 37, Freddy would be 31, Bonnie would be 23, Chica would be 20, and Foxy would be 18. Don't ask why, I'm just weird.

(Note: I'll only be answering three questions next chapter, just to reduce clutter! Sorry!)


	14. Crash And Burn

Freddy lumbered down the halls, his eyes narrowed. He glanced down at his hands for a moment, scoffing at the blood that had rubbed off on him when he had completely attacked Foxy the previous week. He had been agitated and angry ever since the event, his eyes now a full gray instead of bright blue.

His joints were becoming stiff from years of wear, and he was finally truly showing it. Locking up for a moment, he growled and snapped his legs forward, just trying to get back to the stage. It felt almost as if his power was being drained. Just as he had thought so, he heard a light, female child giggle coming from behind him.

Looking up, he glanced around to see where the sound had come from. As he was searching, he spotted Bonnie sitting in the party room, staring at the floor. Glancing around one more time to see if he spotted any children, he snorted, shaking his head. Freddy started huffing from strain as he moved. Stepping forward, he grunted, locking up again. "BONNIE, HELP ME. GET OVER HERE. NOW."

Jumping from the voice, Bonnie looked over at him warily, nodding slowly. "Uh, sure, Fred." Getting up and walking towards the bear, he studied him and spotted the blood on his hands. He flinched at the sight of it, but remained calm. Grabbing his brother's leg, he pulled it forward, making it crack loudly. Freddy groaned in pain, closing his eyes.

"What's been wrong with you, Fred?" Bonnie asked carefully, moving Freddy's leg in place several times. "You've never been this stiff. It feels like you're lockin' up like G-"

Freddy gave Bonnie a sharp glare, quieting him. Bonnie averted eye contact, looking around. "Uh, like you're stuck in sleep mode."

"Beats me." He muttered quietly, glancing around again, then back down to Bonnie as he tried to unstick his leg. "I think there's some oil backstage. Go get it."

Bonnie stood up, staring him in the face. "You're stupid."

Freddy couldn't suppress a chuckle as he watched Bonnie walk off. Sighing to himself, he looked down at his leg, growling at it. Hearing the giggle again, he whipped his head around, snarling. "CHICA, IF THAT'S YOU, STOP IT. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD."

Not hearing a response, he let out a loud groan of frustration, rubbing his face with his blood-stained hand. Watching Bonnie run back, he couldn't help but to feel slightly unnerved.

"What about Chica?" The rabbit asked nonchalantly, bending over again. Pouring some oil into Freddy's joints, he looked up at his face, waiting for an answer.

Letting out a low moan at the feeling of his old joints being greased up, Freddy cracked his leg back into place, moving it easily. "Ugh, that's better..." Shaking it gently, he watched Bonnie work, swiveling his ears to listen for anything moving around them.

Bonnie moved to his other leg, doing the same thing that he had done with the other leg. His ears were twitching like mad, as if trying to locate a noise.

"I keep hearing a child laughing. I've heard it for the past few nights." Freddy muttered, looking around more.

"Ever since you broke Foxy's jaw?" Bonnie grumbled, glaring up at the bear. Freddy gave him a dangerous look.

"...Yes, Ever since I broke Foxy's jaw."

"Well, I've heard it, too." Standing up, he placed the empty oil bottle aside, crossing his arms. "But don't blame Chica. Hell, I haven't seen her since this morning, not even in the kitchen."

The words slowly sank in for both males, making them look around, both of them in slight frenzies. Freddy felt a true pang of fear for the first time in years, making him quickly turn heel and start to look around for her. Bonnie followed.

Freddy turned around suddenly and growled at the noise of Bonnie's footsteps. "BONNIE, GO CHECK PIRATE COVE. NOW. LOOK FOR ANY HUMANS. I DON'T WANT HER...G-GONE."

Backing up at his outburst, he nodded hastily in understanding, jogging off. Freddy growled and continued moving, nearing the basement. Stopping when he heard the giggle again. It slowly turned into quiet sobs, growing louder before fading out. Looking into the basement door, he frowned, tilting his head. "CHICA?"

Fearing for his little sister's safety, he growled, ready to rip any human's face off it they were touching her. When he didn't hear a response, he eyed the stairs, slowly going down them. Looking around, he used his eyes to light up the area. The feeling of dread filled him.

The first thing he spotted was the meat grinder. A flash of static filled his vision, making him step back and groan. He could still hear the horrible scraping and grinding of bones from all of those years ago. Closing his eyes painfully hard before opening them again, he looked around more, not nearly ready to give up.

He stepped off of the stairs, looking around more. He had never been down in the basement before. "Chic-Chica?"

Hearing the dry sob again, he turned around quickly, eyes wide. Static filled his vision again and he let out a series of glitchy noises, falling down. His back slammed hard against the concrete wall, hard enough to jolt some screws loose. His hearing and vision was obscured by static. He coughed as the static became worse and several flashes of a demonic, pale face blinded his field of vision. He could feel his voice box become looser than before.

When it all began to fade out, he heard alarmed shout from the top of the stairs. He convulsed and snarled at whatever was possessing him, thrashing a bit on the ground. Once it all faded out, he relaxed, a constant static coming from his voice box.

He looked up to see Chica across the room, convulsing in nearly the same way he had, only more violently. Forcing himself up, he staggered over to her, collapsing not even four feet away. Coughing again, he painfully hacked up some bolts through his mouth. Watching her, he tried to call out her name. Nothing came out but static.

Her head snapped towards him, making him jump in panic. Her head was twitching violently, and her eyes were unfocused. The same glitchy noises came from her as well. He stared in horror until the static returned. He understood then that this wasn't normal; something _else _was present in the restaurant. Something beyond his control.

It felt as if something was yanking him into a completely different field of existence. Everything felt unreal. The sight of blackness and sharp static hit him hard. The pale face returned, and he screeched in horror.

"_It's me."_

Everything went fully black after that.

* * *

><p>"Freddy?! Freddy! Wake up!"<p>

Groaning out lowly, the mascot opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the light. Bonnie stood in front of him worriedly, looking him over. Taking a wrench, the second-eldest stuck it in Freddy's mouth, tightening his voice box. He attempted to screech out obscenities, but it only came out as static.

"Calm your gears, I'm almost done." Bonnie gave Freddy a glare, still not too intimidated by him. He knew him better than Chica or Foxy, that was for sure. Giving it one last hard pull, he removed his arm from his throat, staring.

"-AND WHEN I'M DONE I'LL-Oh." Freddy stopped yelling and felt his throat, looking at Bonnie. "Um. Thanks."

"Yeah." Bonnie responded flatly, looking over at Chica, who was still in sleep mode. "She hasn't woken up..." His expression was filled with worry, his dull red eyes not moving from her. He finally broke his stare to look at Freddy, his face turning blank. "What happened?"

Freddy froze, remembering what had happened. Looking at Chica, he winced when she didn't move, looking to Bonnie. "I-I went in the basement. Stat-static wouldn't g-go-o-o away. I s-saw...him...Chica woul-wouldn't stop...i-it was like she was broken..." He stopped talking, resting his head. He exhaled, closing his eyes. Bonnie stared at him, looking for any trace of lies.

"You never go into the basement, Freddy." Glaring skeptically, he turned to Chica again, tightening some bolts on her beak. Freddy snorted, keeping his eyes closed. "I heard t-the giggling coming from down there."

Muttering in frustration to himself, he tightened one last bolt on Chica. Her eyes opened and lit up, followed by her coughing several times, bolts coming up just as it happened with Freddy. Looking around quickly, she jumped a bit when she saw the bear mascot, looking him over. "F-Freddy, is that you?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be me?" Still sounding agitated but weak, both Bonnie and Chica stared at him before the female spoke again.

"I-I heard a little girl, so I went to look around...I saw someone in the basement w-hen..." She trailed off, looking to Bonnie and then back to Freddy. "It looked like you, b-but it wasn't you...it was really dirty, and broken...bl-blood...T-then there was a face..." Trailing off, she closed her eyes, clacking her beak at the memories. "A-AND THE STATIC...IT W-WOULDN'T GO AWAY..."

Bonnie sat down after the other two had finished speaking, resting his face in his hands. Letting out a sound of low, groaning metal, he looked back up to them. "So you BOTH saw static? And...'him'?"

Chica nodded slowly, looking over at Freddy. Freddy nodded in conformation.

Bonnie's eyes slowly drifted towards the location of the basement. Freddy let out a weak growl, glaring at him. "Don't you dare."

Glancing him over once, Bonnie smirked lightly, looking back at Freddy. He sat next to the bear as an indication that he wasn't going anywhere. Freddy relaxed.

"What's the matter, Freddy? Afraid of the dark?"

There was no turning back.

The restaurant had fallen to the dogs. People began avoiding it all together, ever since that horrible day of '87. As the years went on, everything got worse.

The owners attempted to renovate the place, but everything failed. The animatronics-specifically Freddy-made it incredibly dangerous to work. He had become ruthlessly violent with the adults, workers, everybody. He had dislodged Bonnie's arm at one point. Due to his violent behavior, the animatronics were locked down until night time, when no humans would be around.

This enraged Freddy beyond belief.

Freddy was _**the **_alpha male. Everybody learned one way or another not to mess with him. If he wanted something, he got it. There was only one thing he couldn't get, though. And that was freedom.

In the early 90's, the workers attempted to fix everything up again. Freddy seemed relatively calm, and the other animatronics were all in working order. Foxy was still out of service. They cleaned them up, fixed up their programming, and they were off to be used again.

They opened the doors to the public for a while. They did well at the beginning, but people started coming less and less. Money was tight, budgets were cut, and they were planning on shutting down for good.

When some rowdy teenagers attempted to break in one night to steal some things, Freddy nearly blew a fuse from sheer fury. He chased them out, but that wasn't his intention. They hired some new night guards to deal with the job of any people trying to break in. Or out.

The sight of any empty exoskeleton disturbed Freddy. It made him physically ill. So, he completely avoided the parts and service room because of it. But, he knew they were still there. Staring. Unmoving.

Freddy decided then and there that if the humans were so interested in taking endoskeletons out of them, he'd use them as replacements.

If any humans were in after dark, they were fair game.

Especially the adults.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow...<em>"

"OPEN THE DOOR, FOXY." Freddy roared at the broken animatronic fox, who flinched in fear. The bear's eyes were pure black, and the animatronics knew not to mess with him when he was like that. Ever. He changed when it happened, he wasn't the same.

The fox began to pound on the closed metal security door. Freddy smirked. He could feel the power drain from the limited supply, which he used to his own gain. He absorbed it.

"_It's-It's been a bad night here...for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you...uh, when I did._"

He growled at the sound of the human's voice. Making sure that Foxy was doing his job, he did a quick round to the other side. Chica and Bonnie stood up straight at the sight of their boss, awaiting orders. He looked them over, snorting. "Bonnie, _right_ when the doors open, you go in _first_. Chica, you stay. Understood?"

Bonnie nodded slowly. Chica looked worried, eyes darting from the window to the brown animatronic. "D-do we have to do-"

"YES." He snapped. Chica flinched, and Bonnie backed up. Freddy gave them all an angry snort, going back around to where Foxy was.

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor._"

Foxy pounded harder.

"_Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits...i-in the back room?"_

Freddy roared obscenities at Foxy for not draining the power fast enough. The fox choked out a sob, hitting the door harder.

"_I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad._"

Freddy absorbed as much power from the situation as he could. He could feel it running low.

"_Uh, I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._"

The doors opened.

Freddy's eyes immediately lit up and played the Toreador March. Bonnie went in instantly and waited for Freddy's command, letting out low, nearly human-like moaning sounds. His voice box was damaged from one of Freddy's rage fits; he couldn't do much else.

There was something wrong.

A dingy, blood-encrusted yellow exoskeleton flashed in the corner of Freddy's eyes, making him stop his tune and look over. It vanished just as he looked, and he felt his power drain from him; the energy he just absorbed, and everything he had before that.

A loud, deep, garbled roar filled all of their ears at the same time. The animatronics screeched out, and shut down without warning.

6am came.

* * *

><p>Freddy rested his head on the exit of the restaurant. The doors were blocked off with wooden planks. The lights were off. No human came back anymore, besides for the CEO, manager and various policemen. The humans spoke of reopening someday after the many issues cleared over.<p>

A huge red "CONDEMNED" warning poster hung from a window, chasing off any humans. Or not, if they were brave enough to break in again. None had been. Yet.

Yellow barricade tape was tied around Pirate Cove, the main stage, and the front doors as well. Just the thought of being closed for good made the other animatronics' stomachs churn. They knew they'd be sent to the dump, dismantled, or worse.

The humans were all afraid of Freddy. They had seen what he did to Foxy. They had shut him down for nearly two days in attempt to fix his programming, but nothing helped. They were talking about making new animatronics to replace the old ones. The quad was deemed too glitchy, too dangerous.

The other animatronics were completely petrified of him. They all did their best to avoid him anymore. They would even hide in the vents if they heard him coming. They were absolutely terrified of what the large, heavyset male could do if he was angry.

Sighing loudly, Freddy rubbed his face. Lightly hitting his head against the building wall, he growled to himself.

"_This is all my fault..._" He said out loud, to nobody in particular. "_I ruined it all_."

Closing his eyes, he sighed to himself, pulling away from the door. Turning around, he nearly slammed into Chica. Almost screaming from shock, the bear stopped himself from accidentally walking into her, putting a paw to his chest. "God, Chica. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Freddy..." Looking down, she avoided eye contact. She was visibly very afraid of him, and that made his guilt levels rise.

His own sister was terrified of him.

"W-when are the children coming back?" Her voice was calm and quiet, shrouded by sadness. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

He blinked slowly. How could he tell her? He already felt horrible enough for what he had done. Shaking his head, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"U-uh, soon. We're...just getting a break."

_Lying never hurt, did it?_

Pondering it over for a second, she nodded, looking up at his face. She could tell he was lying, but said nothing. "F-Freddy?"

"Yes, Chica?" His eyes locked with hers gently, trying to let her know that it was okay. Studying his expression, she relaxed a bit.

"Why are you always mad?"

Freddy froze. Staring at her, he looked away. Feeling everything come down on him, he sat, hiding his face in his hands. "Chica, you just...you wouldn't understand."

"I can try!" Sitting next to him, she tilted her head. He slowly looked at her, hesitant and unsure. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Chica, come here!"

Bonnie was across the room from them, looking worried and annoyed. He walked towards them. "Chica, come on. I don't want him to hurt you."

Freddy grit his teeth.

"But he's not!" Chica was quick to defend him, her eyes narrowing on her rabbit brother. "I know there's a reason w-why he's so mad! We just have to talk to him!"

Bonnie sighed loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He went up to them and gently pulled Chica up, shaking his head. "You've never taken a real interest in him before! Why now?!"

"BECAUSE HE NEEDS US NOW MORE THAN EVER! SO DOES FOXY!"

Bonnie fell silent, staring at his little sister. For the first time in a long time, she was making sense to him. Looking to Freddy, his eyes softened a bit.

"Freddy..." He started slowly, letting go of Chica. He stood in front of the bear, who simply stared up at him.

"What you did to Foxy was just..." He flinched slightly, remembering the sounds of the jaw gears straining and the pained screams coming from the fox. "...Horrifying. B-but...I forgive you."

Freddy glared at him, standing up. He towered over the rabbit's face by only just a few inches. Bonnie wasn't intimidated, however. Quite the opposite. He stood straight and ridged, showing that he wasn't going to budge from his spot.

Freddy leaned to whisper into the leporid's ear, snorting out a bit of steam before speaking.

"So, you're only willing to help me now that Chica's said something? Shows what kind of brother you are."

Bonnie rolled his eyes, backing up. "Let's not do this."

"Oho, Bonnie. Defensive?"

"No." He said sharply, looking at the bear. "I'm so tired of this, Freddy. I really just want to go back to our old lives. The old you. T-the old me. T-"

"THE OLD 'US'S ARE GONE!" Freddy snapped. His eyes glistened with tears for a second, but he blinked them away quickly. "THE OLD ME LEFT WHEN...G-GOD KNOWS WHAT WAS PUT INTO YOU AND I. AND I BET YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WERE."

Wincing, Bonnie looked away. Glancing down at his left arm, he sighed. "I know, Freddy. I can still feel it in h-here. I can hardly move this arm when I wake up. This was the only limb that didn't stop locking up. You aren't alone." Looking over to Freddy, he stared sternly and changed his gaze over to Chica's direction.

Bonnie smiled lightly at the female, continuing. "But I'm being strong for her. She's my little sister." He paused, looking back to Freddy. "And I'm being strong for you, Freddy."

He walked back up to Freddy, getting right in his face.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you _again_. Apparently you need to be told more than once to get it through your _THICK_ skull." His voice was threatening and sharp, filled with anger.

"There's a reason why I oil your joints every day and night. There's a reason why I still put up with all of your shit, after all of these years. Every time I hear you cry at night, my heart breaks a little more than it already was. Do you know why?"

Freddy was silent.

Bonnie bit his own lip, looking down."Because I love you, Fred. You're my big brother. You're the guy who taught me not to pee in the girl's bathroom when humans were a-around. Y-you're the one who held me when Golden was being torn apart in that god forsaken o-office." He paused, choking on himself. He wiped tears away, looking back at him.

"And if you think I'm giving up that easily, then you've got another thing coming. You could be a full-fledged demonic clown and I'd still love you. I'd still drop what I was doin' to oil your joints, even if you moan loud enough to wake everybody up."

The trio was silent for a while.

Freddy bowed his head. Gritting his teeth, his body suddenly shuttered. Bonnie thought he was laughing at first until he heard a sob come from him. The rabbit was shocked, not expecting that reaction from him.

Slowly reaching out for his brother, Bonnie hugged him awkwardly, resting his chin on his shoulder. Chica joined the hug, nuzzling them both carefully. They were both still cautious of Freddy, but relaxed a bit when he sat down on the floor, hiding his face.

They both sat down next to him, watching him break down. They were unsure what to do.

They didn't know if they could forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Heya, guys! Guess what? Chapter 15 (Next chapter) is the last chapter! We did it! *INSERT 6AM CHILDREN CHEERING*

I'm not sure how I'll be uploading the sequels. I think I'll take a break from uploading until December 1st, then I'll upload the holiday-based prequel. After that's done, I'll upload the actual sequel immediately! Does that sound good? The only thing that'd stop me would be losing internet randomly or dying.

Big thanks to Chillaid for beta reading! I can English, I promise. I think. I just need help Englishing.

Did you know I actually wrote this chapter as two separate chapters before I even _wrote _chapter 1? I kinda got chills about the 'demonic clown' thing, since I wrote it before Puppet was announced. Am I physic?

Expect the new chapter tomorrow around 11pm, New York time!

I'd like to thank MegalexMaster, sora-chibi-kitten8, LevitatingPiez, Anon Sophia, ChimeraNumber52, Purest of the Hearts (Hey, I actually do most of the writing on my 3DS! 3DS's rock!), MikeSchmidt, lolwilddude, Anon Tigersfury, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, The Lion King, Unknown Forgotten Friend, Anon Shadow, Jenny Lockhart, Anon Jules, and MCHaunter for the reviews.

**Reviewer Spotlight: **Today's reviewer spotlight goes to The Ghost-Ninja Guy for the detailed review! I love hearing other people's thoughts and views on the story, and it keeps me truckin' along! So, thank you!

**Song Spotlight: **Today's song spotlight goes to "Survive The Night" by MandoPony. Just listen to it. Seriously. (_Is it just me, or would that be a good voice for Bonnie?)_

**Today's Question: **Would you all like a FNaF 3? Do you believe that there's going to be five sequels?

* * *

><p><strong>Questions Answered!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>lolwilddude: "Have you completed the games"<br>**

**Answer: **I've completed FNaF, but I'm stuck on Night 6 on FNaF2. I usually get hit by Old Bonnie, Old Chica and Old Freddy all in a row, so I have no time to flash the light down the hallway to get rid of Foxy. And if it isn't Foxy killing me? It's Golden Freddy. He's such a jerkface.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny Lockhart: "Another question: What is with the convulsions?"<strong>

**Answer: **They'retotallybeingpossessedby...something~

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Forgotten Friend: "Will Freddy told Foxy the whole thing?"<strong>

**Answer: **Maybe someday, but not anytime soon~


	15. I Might Just Disappear

The electrician and CEO walked through the restaurant, going through the hallways and up to the main stage. The two humans were much older now, both of them nearing retirement.

The animatronics were in sleep mode in their normal spots, silent and unmoving. Even Freddy was out for the count, and that was saying something.

"Alright, do it." The CEO said flatly as they made their way in front of the animatronics, sighing afterwards. The electrician pulled out a screwdriver, and began messing with the backs of them all, one by one. Shutting them down. Freddy came first, because they knew if he woke up and saw them messing with the others, they probably wouldn't see the light of day again.

Bonnie came next. He awoke just as Freddy was being shut down. Eyes widening, he began to rise from the stage to do something, but was grabbed by the CEO before he could move too far. He let out a frantic cry, followed by a pained yelp when the screwdriver hit his motherboard. He powered off not even seconds later, going limp.

"It's been an interesting twenty years." He said quietly, walking over to Chica. She was just starting to wake up when he powered her down last.

Looking at the animatronics that he created by his own hands, the electrician walked off of the stage. He trod towards Pirate Cove, walking up to the still sleeping out-of-service robot fox. Powering him down as well, just like the others, he sighed. Looking to the CEO, he waited for commands.

"Good man." He said, taking a look at them all. "We'll haul them to the basement soon."

The two humans walked away, leaving the four robots alone.

They stood cold and lifeless, waiting for help or a sign of hope that would never come.

Hours ticked by quickly, and the workers finally came with different lifting and carrying equipment.

The animatronics were grabbed, shoved, and knocked around like scrap metal. They were all painfully tossed into corners once they reached the basement, one by one. Some were lucky enough to just land on the floor, but the others skidded across the concrete and slammed their heads into walls,

It wouldn't have been too bad, but none of them were properly shut down. The quick hack job made them unable to move, but they all could still hear and feel everything.

The workers were careless and cold, making jokes about how ugly they were. They could hear every word.

Freddy wasn't angry anymore. His heart was breaking. And no matter how much he tried to cry, he couldn't. He desperately wanted to comfort them all. Even if he wasn't forgiven, he still wanted to apologize.

He struggled against his own programming, his own joints, just to attempt to move. He tried his best, but he couldn't.

It felt like hours of struggling, but he finally gave up. There was no hope, not for him.

He had truly messed up. Everything was his fault.

He laid there, waiting for some sort of sign, some sort of promise that things would be okay. All he needed was one last little sign of hope, and he'd be able to make it through until their morning came.

There were no windows, so he couldn't tell if it was day or night.

All he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>His eyes flickered open.<p>

How long had he been out? He honestly didn't know. It felt like a second. It could have been days, weeks, months, he didn't know.

There was a thin layer of dust on him, much to his disgust. It had obviously been more than just a minute. Grimacing, he brushed it off. Grunting at the fact he could move his arm again, he tested all of his joints.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face. He was surprised he could move, but didn't question it. He struggled to stand, but fell again. Making a loud 'clang' ring out when his body hit the floor, he coughed, closing his eyes.

When they reopened, his eyes drifted up to the rest of the room.

Bonnie and Chica were straight across from him, leaning on each other. Their jaws were slack, and they were both sitting limp. It looked as if the humans had attempted to renovate them with new parts, but he wasn't sure. They looked different.

Lifting his paw up to feel his own face, he was surprised that he had been changed as well. It was like he was in a fully new exoskeleton. His face felt more 'boxy', and he had two mock-buttons on his chest under his bow tie. Despite the new appearance, he was dirty, and showing cracks. What had happened? How long had he been out?

"_F-Freddy?_"

Freddy looked up. Swiveling his ears to pinpoint the voice, he turned his head to the side. Blinking to adjust to the unlit room, his eyes widened when he saw what he did.

Foxy was awake and active as well, his gold eye glowing in the darkness. Freddy lowered his arms to his side, looking him over. It seemed as if his height was reduced by a bit, and was just a bit taller than Bonnie. He still looked torn apart, but his jaw didn't seem to be broken anymore. His eyes also seemed to be fixed.

They exchanged stares for a while. Freddy's eyes welled with tears, and his head dipped. Foxy sat unmoving, tilting his head a bit.

"Foxy," Freddy began, stumbling over his own words in his mind. "I'm s-so sorry, Foxy...I-I shouldn't have-...I'm so ashamed..."

There was another silence between them. Freddy was able to gather himself back together, wiping any tears away. He looked desperately at Bonnie and Chica, searching for any sign of life. Anything to indicate that they were okay.

"_I ruined this family's happiness,_" He hissed softly. The sight and silence of everything made rage build in his stomach. Not at them, not at anything around him, but at himself. He was shaking, gritting his teeth. "_I'm truly a monster."_

Foxy listened to him carefully. His own ears drooped a bit. Sighing, he shook his head. "U-uh...'Ye ain't a monster, Freddy..."

"What makes you say that?" The bear snapped sarcastically, his gaze becoming harsh on the young fox. "I've done so much bad in my life."

Pausing, he looked down at his hand. Opening and closing it slowly, his ears fell. "I've been so angry. When you were made, you were just put straight into the path of everything. I didn't mean a word of it...I never wanted to hurt you, or any of us."

Foxy studied his face. Frowning still, he narrowed his eyes, looking for any trace of lying. Seeing none, his ears twitched a bit. He was still unsure and wary.

"What happened to make 'ye so...angry?"

The bear froze up. He stuttered for a moment, looking for some sort of distraction to avoid the subject. He didn't know what to do; finally tell the truth, or continue his act of not knowing?

He opened his mouth to speak. Just as he began, there was a giggle.

Both animatronics snapped their heads in the direction of it. It had came from the closet. Foxy's ears flattened to his skull, and he crawled closer to Freddy. Freddy pulled him closer in a protective way without question, glaring around the room.

"_F-Freddy?_" Foxy whispered, not taking his eyes off of the closet. Freddy grunted in recognition, his ears perked and listening for anything else.

"I-I forgive 'ya..."

The bear looked down at the fox. His ears relaxed a bit, and a small smile came across his face. "...Thank you, Foxy."

Hearing the giggle from the closet again, Freddy growled. Motioning for Foxy to stay in place, he struggled for a second in attempt to stand. Finally getting on his feet, he wobbled for a moment. Gaining his balance, he walked towards the door slowly.

Static filled his vision in spurts, making him stop and hold his face. Shaking it off quickly, he reached for the doorknob.

Pulling the door open, a mass of static and screeching filled his ears. Screaming mutely in pain, he fell backwards, trying to shake it off. In the mass of confusion, he could only make out three things. Foxy's frantic voice, a dingy, yellow bear that flickered from his vision, and the pale face.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?" He roared out, not able to hear his own voice. Hysterical laughter overlapped the static.

"_It's me._"

Freddy powered down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow, guys. I don't know what to say. This is the first fanfiction I've ever finished. (Is it bad I can't remember any of the chapters past chapter 3?)

I honestly can't thank you all enough for the kind reviews and the support. To be fully honest, I didn't expect _anybody_ to like this. At all. I've been terrified to write out any of my fanfiction ideas for the past three years, just in fear of not finishing them or nobody caring. I'm so glad I wrote this.

You guys cared. I seriously can't thank you enough. Reading your reviews always cheered me up.

Thank you all. The people who reviewed, who didn't review, who favorited and followed, I don't care who you are. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I'd also like to thank Purest of the Hearts, seinnnnnn, KudleyFan93, The Ghost-Ninja Guy, LevitatingPiez, Anon Jules, Anon foxyondarun, and Unknown Forgotten Friend for the reviews. I love you guys so much.

I did beta reading myself, so I apologize for any typos!

**Reviewer Spotlight: **All of you! I love you all. No, seriously.

**Song Spotlight: **Today's spotlight song is a special song. The song is "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls. It's the song that actually generated this entire fanfiction in my mind. You wouldn't have read this if it wasn't for that song, so go listen to it. (I suggest looking up the lyrics by the user "TheProjectMJ" on Youtube. That's the only version I can find that isn't the animated version.)

**Today's Question: **WHO'S THAT POKÉMON? (Sorry, kinda running on fumes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Answered Questions!:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon Jules: "Hey, I was simply wondering if you'd tell me what you'll call the sequel, because I don't have an account, and I can't follow you. I can only search the name of the fanfiction. Can ya help me out?"<strong>

**Answer: **Most certainly! The next fanfiction in line will be called "BoC: A Fazbear Family Christmas" (I know. It sounds cheesy. I _may _not do this one, but I'm not sure.), and the direct sequel will be called "Brothers of Circuits 2: Wrath of the Master".

* * *

><p><strong>Anon foxyondarun: "Is it me or is the very last bit copied? I hope it wasn't intentional, and if it isn't, please fix."<strong>

**Answer: **Not quite sure what you mean by that. Do you mean Bonnie's speech, or the last sentence?

That was the original "Bonnie Speech" I wrote before the first one (And before chapter 1, actually!), and I kinda forgot about it until I was sifting through drafts of the story. I decided to add it because...well, why not? Haha!

I could've sworn I typed the last sentence somewhere else, but I don't know. Sometimes I purposely repeat sentences from previous chapters to give a sense of déjà vu to the readers. (I loved it when other readers would do stuff like that~) But I can't remember. Curse my small brain!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, my friends! This isn't the last adventure of Freddy and the gang. You'll see them all again December 1st, hopefully! Thank you for all of the love and support, you guys are the best!<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
